Wanting to Belong
by puppydoglove678
Summary: My continuation of Watcher of Heart's "What They've Needed All Along." After Megamind and Roxanne's wedding, they find a oppertunity to find out what it is like to be parents. However, they find simularities between the life of this child and Megamind's.
1. Chapter 1

**First I'd like to thank Watcher of hearts for inspiring me. Her story of Megamind was so good that I found myself infested with an idea that just kept nagging in the back of my mind. It came to the point where I could no longer keep the idea to myself and, in conclusion, forced me to finally get off my lazy butt and write a fan fiction. Which, I haven't bothered with in a while since I've been busy writing books. So, I'd like to dedicate this story to her works. I'd also like to mention that this story is based off her universe of "What They've Needed All Along," so I would read that before reading this one because you might get confused if you don't. **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne had been pretty happy together. Their wedding being the talk of the town even months after their honeymoon ended, they were convinced that they would never stop getting asked questions piled on questions on how everything was. Roxanne herself was bothered even more often than Mykael. Especially about the more "private" stories of their relationship, in which she tried her best to shoo off the bothersome person right away. Reena was the only she trusted with such detailed information anyways, and only barely. After all, Reena was someone she'd gone through a lot with. After putting Adam and that no good Serah away, Roxanne felt she owed it to her.

The four of them, Megamind, Roxanne, Minion, and Reena, sat around the large dinner table, laughing away at all the past failures of Megamind himself that they probably discussed thousands of times. Though, each time always brought out laughs and keen memories. Minion, having an obvious crush on Reena, had his hand close to hers. His metal hand barely touching Reena's pinki in which she didn't mind one bit. Roxanne wasn't sure why Minion still acted so goofy around Reena anymore. She noticed at her wedding that Minion was dancing with her so they obviously broke the ice. Perhaps, it was just Minion's personality.

Mykael began to sneak his hand over Roxanne's when the phone ring. They both shared from rather disappointing interruptions in their life together. When it wasn't Minion it was Reena, when it wasn't Reena it was the brain bots, when it wasn't the brain bots it was a phone call from the city. The list grows bigger every day. Megamind stood up to go fetch the phone while Minion suggested bringing Reena home in the Hudson, she agreed. As they both left, Roxanne was left alone with Megamind however small amount of time they had before he had to go save this city. After all, he was the defender of Metro City now.

"Who was it?" She already narrowed down the list of who it could be, but still it was a very long list.

"The Warden." He answered her as he sat down casually to finish what was left of his dinner. She was surprised. David usually called when the city was in trouble and they needed help with something they couldn't do on their own, but since Megamind just sat down so calmly that wasn't the case.

"What did he want?" She placed her napkin on the table and noticed her dear Pinky sitting at her feet, in which she smiled at her favorite brain bot.

"He said he wanted us to speak to someone at the jail." He tossed his fork behind him in which his brain bot, Fang, had caught it and was already attempting to devour it before any other bots came to claim the treat.

"Who?" Roxanne never heard such an odd request from David.

"Some girl, he said she was pretty young." He leaned back into his chair. Usually, she would think of this as a good opportunity to get some news for the station, but the way his eyes looked so distant made her think this was a private matter.

"When does he want us to talk to this girl?" She felt her Pinky land on her lap and gently stroked her head.

"Later today, whenever is convenient." Megamind stood up and looked at her. In a way, she felt that he wanted to spend this time alone to be with her, but he just knew that they had to check this out. "Let's go."

"Okay." She stood up also allowing her Pinky to float off with the other bots.

"Daddy will be right back." He stroked one of his bots and attempted to scold him for biting, which never works out anyways. They both got in her car and started heading toward the jail.

* * *

"Megamind. Ms. Ric-" David began to say before remembering that she was married now. "Mrs. Pearce." Roxanne noticed the discomfort he had saying his last name to refer to her.

"I told you. Just call me Roxanne." She smiled as Mykael and she walked up toward the jails gate. He nodded and smiled.

"Warden." Megamind smiled as well. "Dad." The two shared a brief father son moment, hugging each other and sharing a silent conversation that she couldn't quite make out.

"Come. This way, I'll show you who I was talking about." David led them into the jail.

"Can I ask you a question, David?" She looked around nervously. She knew, somewhere in this jail was not only Hal, but Adam now as well.

"Sure." He said without looking back at her. Megamind grabbed her hand, feeling the obvious tension in her presence and tried to tell her that he wouldn't let them hurt her. Which made her feel instantly better as she went ahead to ask her questions.

"Shouldn't this girl be in the female jail? Where Serah is?" Roxanne avoided the obvious question of why a young girl is in jail in the first place, considering Mykael was raised in this jail.

"She's, different. You'll see." As they walked toward the back of the jail, she noticed they were heading towards the room Megamind was in for most of his years.

"Isn't Hal in that cell?"

"He was moved. We figured it was a little bit of an over kill to put an idiot like him in a high tech lock down cell. And far too comfortable for what he had done." He reassured her. As they got closer, they noticed a guard walking out of the room carrying a small bag. He looked disappointed.

"She beat me again." The guard placed the bag next to the door as he left to go on patrol.

"Beat him?" She whispered to Megamind in which he just shrugged and watched the Warden pick up the bag right after.

"Open up." He said to the guard at the controls. "Come on. They have to lock us in." Roxanne and Mykael followed David into the cell and found the white rotating chair turned away from them. Megamind smiled and began to daydream memories of the time he spent in that room in which wasn't all bad. "Are you going to cooperate with me this time, Anya?"

"Good evening to you too, Warden." She turned in her chair now facing them; she leaned her elbows on her knees and waved her right hand. "I don't know, according to you, I'm evil. Are I not?" Anya smiled and leaned back in her chair. Roxanne was surprised. The child was, indeed, no older than twelve and yet sounded so mature. Her long brown hair and brown eyes made her a quiet good looking girl, but the evil shine in the eyes made it hard to focus on how innocent she actually looked. Compared to her own short brown hair, which to much of Megamind's dismay that she had recently cut shorter, Anya's brown hair was LONG. David brought over a table that was sitting in the corner and a folding chair and placed them in front of Anya.

"You did this to yourself." He first took a chessboard out of the bag and set it on the table, than one by one took the pieces from the bag and placed them on the board accordingly.

"Why do you call me Anya again? You know too well I despise that name." She propped her feet up on the table and put her interlocked hands on her lap.

"That was the name on your birth certificate and that's the name I'm going to use." He slammed the last piece on the board annoyingly, obviously getting quickly flustered with her. Megamind and Roxi both noticed that Anya had ignored them, as if she rather not bother.

"Hello, I'm-" Roxi began.

"Roxanne Richie, Ace Reporter for KMCP news channel 8. Megamind, defender of Metro City and genius inventor, blah blah blah." Anya put on of her arms on the arm rest and leaned into her hand. "I see you on the news 24/7."

"So, who are you?" Roxanne attempted a polite approach only to get no response out of her. Anya simply starred back with a blank expression.

"She's a troublesome one. You got to play chess with her in order for her to answer any questions." David answered as he gestured to Anya. "I'll play, you answer." Anya complied as she moved a pawn forward two spaces.

"I'm who he says I am. A twelve year old criminal who doesn't like her name and gives everyone a hard time. You just wasted a question." She sighed and waited.

"Why are you here?" Roxanne asked back as David moved his pawn to block Anya.

"Why are you?" Anya moved her bishop out.

"To talk to you." She answered as David moved out his knight.

"Then I guess I'm here to talk to you." Anya moved out her Queen.

"That's a lie. You don't just go in jail because you want to talk to someone." David moved his other knight out.

"Then why are you here?" Anya smirked as she just gave Roxi, a reporter, the run around. She quickly took one of David's pawns. "Checkmate." David grumbled as he realized she had been playing into her hands as Roxanne realized she was in a similar situation. Megamind had been so busy paying attention to the game to notice, he obviously was intrigued by it.

"I'm here because you're in jail and you're so young." She suggested, not knowing why David had called them here in the first place.

"I don't do rematches." Anya told David as he rose from the chair. Megamind took his place surprisingly.

"Let me try this. What is this called again?" Mykael looked at the board excitingly.

"Chess." Anya answered, suddenly interested. "Do you know how to play?"

"No, but how hard can this wooden board game be?" He smiled devilishly in which Roxanne couldn't help but feel attracted to.

"Suit yourself." Anya reset the pieces and then moved her pawn out. Mykael went to take the knight and moved it similarly to how David moved it last game.

"So, why are you here?" Mykael asked.

"Because I can only do bad things." Anya frowned and moved her queen out.

"What do you mean?" He moved a pawn out two spaces.

"You wouldn't understand." She blocked his pawn with her own.

"Do you go to shool?" He moved his bishop out toward her queen.

"Shool?" She raised an eyebrow.

"School." Roxanne explained smiling at Megamind's vocabulary.

"Used to." She moved out her knight.

"Why'd you stop?" Roxanne asked as Megamind moved a piece that David explained to him was a castle and how it moved.

"Got kicked out." She took the bishop with her queen.

"Why?"

"A list of things." Anya watched Megamind move his own queen out to take her own then countered with taking it with her knight and placed her hand over Megamind's.

"Explain." Roxanne urged. With that, the next five moves she told them how she kept sneaking out during classes and how she managed to melt a kids sneakers to the pavement because he kept teasing her. It was at the point that Roxanne realized why David had wanted us to talk to her. Anya was just like Megamind! Minus the blue skin and alien in origin. She was smart, bullied, and proclaimed evil simply because of some misunderstood actions that caused her to act the roll. It was almost heart breaking.

"Where are your parents?" Roxanne asked as Mykael preformed his last move.

"Don't have any." Anya looked aggravated by the question as she slammed her castle down and removed her hand from Mykael's. "Checkmate." Mykael looked disappointed as he rose from the chair, though both Roxanne and David knew if he played her again he would win now that he knew how to play.

"I don't believe that." Roxi took the seat and reset the board. "Not any?"

"I was left at the steps of an orphanage when I was born and after a few years of putting up with my brains, they gave me to the prison to raise." Anya moved her pawn out.

"That's sad." Roxi moved her pawn out as well.

"Why would you be sad? You don't even know me." Anya placed another pawn out. "For all you know, I might even deserve it."

"I'd like to." Roxanne frowned and moved other pawn out too.

"That makes one of us." She took the other pawn with her bishop.

"Why are you acting like that? I'm trying to talk to you. Get to know you." Roxi slammed her other pawn out.

"Maybe because someone told you to." Anya took that pawn too with her queen. "Or maybe I just don't like reporters."

"Well maybe I know what you're going through." Roxi placed her knight out unknowingly. "Check."

"How could you? Everything was given to you. You didn't have to work for anything." Anya took the knight which checked her with her queen. "Check." The next thing that Anya said really spooked Roxanne to her core. "Your move Roxaroo." Only Hal ever called her that, which meant she had been talking to him. For the first time, Roxanne felt unprepared to counter using her reporter skills. Anya knew could know so much about Roxanne while she herself knew nothing about her. Roxanne panicked and put her Queen out. Anya took her queen and smirked. "Checkmate."

Mykael looked at the girl angrily, knowing to well what kind of mental stress she put Roxanne into. He put his hand on Roxanne's shoulders to sooth her. Roxanne immediately appreciated the gesture, feeling better.

"Come on, I'd like to talk to you guys." David knocked on the door which opened to let them out.

"Looking forward to your next visit Warden." Anya announced after them as they left, bag filled with the chess pieces and board. When the door closed, David gestured them to his office where they sat down across his desk.

"Do you see now? She's, difficult, but she has potential." David suggested.

"She bears a striking resemblance to you Mykael." Roxanne looked at him as he stroked the hairs on his chin.

"I noticed that. She liked to pop her collar up too." Megamind and Roxanne both shared a chuckle, remembering that he wore his collar up whenever he found himself in his orange jump suit just as Anya noticeably had done herself. "In all seriousness, what does one do with someone like this?"

"Well, I was thinking if she spent some time in a loving environment, she could change. I mean, you did. That's where you two come in. I was hoping you two could, let her live with you for a while?" David asked.

"Come again?" Mykael raised an eyebrow.

"Let her stay with you. Not for long, maybe a few weeks or so. Just so she has a feeling of what it is like for someone to care for her." David leaned back into his chair waiting for their answer.

Mykael realized that if they accepted this offer, he wouldn't have any time alone with his Queen of evil for a long time. On the other hand, this was a chance to see what it is like to have a kid. Interesting situation. Not only that, but he kind of hoped that this could be his chance to change someone's life the way Roxanne had changed him.

"Okay." Roxanne answered, beating Mykael to the punch. "We'll do it."

"Great, let's go tell her." David got up and the three of them headed over to the cell once more. He gestured toward the guard to open the door in which hesitated before opening it and they all went in. The chair had once again been turned away from them. "Anya, I got some good news for you." He waited for a response, but he didn't get one. "Anya?" He waited again before turning the chair. "Anya!" The three gasped to find the guard tied up and gaged.

"Hey Megamind." They all turned to find the guard who opened the door smirking and holding his wrist up. "Nice watch, very high tech." She turned the watch to reveal it was actually Anya herself. "Nice to meet all of you." She turned the watch so that she could look just like the Warden before shutting the door. She glided through the shutting gates and walked down the hall heading toward the exit.

"She got your watch? How did she get your watch?" Roxanne finally remembered Anya placing her hand on Mykael's during their chess game. She was kind of surprised the he didn't feel her lift the watch from him. Megamind took out his De-gun and flipped it to destroy. He blasted the door off its hinges and went to open the closed gates. Roxanne, after Megamind opened the gates, told him she would stay behind and try and contact Minion to track the GPS in the watch. He nodded and ran to catch Anya.

"Good luck, son!" David called after him before Mykael turned the corner.

* * *

"Where is it?" Anya dusted off the surface of sand dirt that she was standing over just across from the jail. Looking for something she had hid hear not too long ago before she was put in jail.

"You there! Do not run from me, Megamind, defender of Metrocity." Megamind ran out the jail determined to catch her only to trip over himself.

"This is Metro City's hero?" Anya rolled her eyes before turning around and continuing her search. "Oh, here it is." She picked up a metal skateboard looking thing with no wheels.

"Hey, wait!" Megamind stood up and switched his De-gun to dehydration.

"I wouldn't do that." Anya turned while adjusting her watch to turn back into herself again.

"Oh and why is that?" Megamind gave her one of his signature bad boy looks, feeling quiet confident that he could take her. That was before he heard a growling above him. He looked up quickly to find a metal skeleton like dog growling down at him. The dog robot lunged at him and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"My friend doesn't like that." She smiled and got on her board after turning it on. "I'll see you around Hero!" She zoomed off on her hover board whistling for her dog which soon followed. Mykael rushed to see her off and found a smile on his face. She didn't say hero in a sarcastic or dismissing tone. It was a true honest gesture. She called him a hero. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as everyone thought she was. He waited for Roxanne to come out before getting into her car and rushing to meet up with Minion. Hopefully, they'd find Anya before morning.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one. Hopefully it's up to par with Watcher's standards and I can complete it with little trouble. I'll be watching Megamind twenty times a day until I can perform his bouncy attitude with little effort. Along with reading Watcher's story over and over, not that I needed to be forced because it was just that good. Anyways, chapter two will be coming as soon as I can figure out how events should lay out. Thanks again to Watcher for inspiring me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Verse same as the first. Hopefully this will go quick and explain some things. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne waited at the Lair for Minion to return with the Hudson. Long ago, Megamind instructed the brain bots to look for anything suspicious. When Minion finally got back with the Hudson, they pinpointed the location of the watch with the GPS system and were ready to go.

"So you're saying this little girl is a genius?" Minion suggested as he weaved through traffic in invisibility mode.

"She is really smart. And oddly obsessed with Chess." Roxanne explained to Minion what happened during the meeting with David.

"Do you think she is bitter?" Minion asked.

"Bitter?" Roxanne asked before remembering that Hal and Adam were bitter towards her for breaking their hearts, which resulted in them actually hurting people.

"I don't think so. She hasn't hurt anyone, simply played some harmless tricks that gave the impression that she was evil." Megamind answered. "However, I'm not saying she doesn't have the capabilities."

"I guess." Roxi leaned back in the seat. She noticed Minion pull over next to a flower shop. _Why would she go into a flower shop?_

The three of them exited the car and went into the shop. Roxanne noticed Mykael looking toward her and back to the flowers giving her the idea that he might get some for her. She promised herself that if he did, she would act surprised. The shop keeper walked out from the back and greeted them. "Oh, hello! What an honor to have you three in my shop."

"Not to be rude, but did you see a girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, probably in an orange jump suit walk in here?" Roxi asked getting straight to the point as only Roxanne knew how to do. Megamind smiled at this, remembering when he had once said her reporter skills wouldn't word on him, another flirtatious moment between the two. Now, he applauded it in her and thought it very sexy.

"No, no, but I did see a girl with brown hair come in. She didn't wear a jump suit. In fact, she told me if I saw you today to give this to you for her." The man took out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Megamind. There was the watch, holding the roses together like thread and a white folded piece of paper. He took the note, opened it, than cringed at the words 'Nice Try' written across it.

"She knew." Mykael took his watch off the flowers and fastened it on his wrist. "At least she can't disguise herself anymore."

"But he said she's not in the jump suit anymore." She suggested to him feeling kind of foolish herself that Anya, yet again, had stumped her.

"No problem. We can just use the photo from the jail database so that the bots know her facial features exactly." Minion smiled and put his hand on Roxanne's shoulder. "Don't worry Mam. We'll find her." She smiled at Minion. With him unable to call her Ms. Ritchie, he resulted in calling her Mam or Madame, which she allowed since she couldn't get him to call her just plain old Roxi or Roxanne.

"Minion! Time to go on patrol, to the car!" Mykael raised a finger up and Minion saluted to him.

"Right away sir!" The both rushed to the car, leaving Roxanne smiling and giggling her head off. There were rare moments when Megamind and Minion would go off into a Hero and sidekick routine that seemed like something from a comic book.

"Are you coming, my lovely reporter?" Mykael popped his head back into the store, waiting for her with a dashing smirk across his face.

"Someone has to cover the story." She followed him after thanking the shop keeper for his help.

* * *

"I don't get it. The brain bots should have found her by now." Mykael held his giant blue head in his hands, learning against the dashboard of the Hudson.

"Well maybe they're almost done, sir." Minion suggested a little bit in disbelief that the brain bots haven't found her as well.

"Speak of the devil." Roxanne pointed to the screen, a red point meaning that a brain bot was reporting in. They had found her.

"Punch it Min-yon!" Megamind pointed forward in a dramatic excitement.

"You got it boss!" The fish did what he was told and hit the gas.

* * *

"Then Megamind busted through the doors and saved his damsel in distress once again!" Anya skidded down the slid and jumped onto the ground. "And of course, the bad guys ended up in jail."

"Wow, you know a lot of Megamind's adventures. Don't you?" A child, no older than six, inched forward to listen closer.

"As much as the next person, I guess." Anya shrugged and smiled amusingly at the girl and boy sitting in front of her.

"So, he and his lady lived happily ever after?" The girl smiled brightly at her.

"Of course, what hero doesn't live happily ever after?" Anya rolled her eyes then bent down to their level. "Not only that, but everyone accepted him for who he is."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to become a hero?" The boy asked, tilting his head. "You said anyone can be a hero."

"Well-" Anya was interrupted by their parents calling for them and just like that, she was forgotten. The kids ran off without even saying goodbye or looking back. It's how her life always was. No one ever remembered her, no one ever asked for her, and no one ever wanted her. She was always left out and she never had any where to call home. She did not belong. Anya sighed heavily then whistled for her beast, which hid so he didn't scare the kids. "Who's my good boy? That's it. You are. You are."

"Arf." The metal dog panted and barked like a real dog. She scratched his chin and patted his head then took the metal bar which acted as a rib and chucked it.

"Go get it!" Anya smirked as her playful pet went to get the toy. She sighed and saw that it was finally dark, the stars beginning to shine brightly down at the lit up city. "Okay boy, track eight!" The dog complied as it switched on the radio imbedded on its chest. The song was an even beat, very lonely and longing.

* * *

Roxanne waited for the boys to gather up the brain bots and told them to surround the perimeter. She could hear music playing not too far from their position. Finally, Megamind took her arm and gestured forward.

"Shall we?" He smiled and took the lead. Minion took the long way around so that if need be he could sneak up behind Anya and grab her. She walked behind Mykael long enough till she felt he was moving to slow and then took lead herself. "Very nice view." He joked giving her his famous smoldering stares.

"Very funny." She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Flirting later." Finally she saw the girl they were looking for. Oddly enough, Anya was leaning against the metal dog's stomach, looking up at the sky, singing a song that sounded so, Melahncholy, unhappy. Both Megamind and herself got close enough to hear the words of the song she was singing.

"_And I want a moment to real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how, can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here." _The song continued without her. In which she just hummed along. The dog, which listened intently to Anya, picked up its head, sensing danger.

"Let's confront her." Megamind inched forward trying not to spook the metal beast or the girl.

"Quit it. I already know you're there." Anya stood up and shooed her dog away, in which it followed her orders and ran off. She smiled and held up her wrists. "You can cart me off to jail now." She blinked innocently with a soft smile.

"Why would you just turn yourself in after going through all that trouble?" Roxanne scratched her head.

"Who said I was turning myself in? I'm just offering myself up to the hero. Whether he chooses to cuff me or let me go is his choice. After all, I am an evil little girl." For once, Roxanne noticed the hint of sarcasm in Anya's voice when she said the word evil. She also noticed the clothing she wore, a black vest with a long collar, a blue long sleeve shirt, jeans, and converse shoes. Then there was a black and blue cap on the ground with a noticeable wire curving around the hem.

"Can I ask you a question?" Roxi raised her hand toward her. "That song."

"It's one of my favorite songs." Anya interrupted then looked behind her, thinking of running.

"That board and the dog."

"Are my inventions."

"You made them?"

"Duh."

"By yourself?"

"No with my imaginary friend bob. Yes by myself!"

"Chess?"

"That's more of a hobby."

"Ah." Amazingly, Anya was so much more cooperative without the cell and Warden around. "Are you cold?

"Yes?" Anya raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, generally when one is cold, they want to get somewhere warm." Megamind shrugged.

"So, you're not going to take me to jail?" Anya lowered her wrists and looked between the two of them.

"No, we just want to talk." Megamind moved his head back toward the car. "Come." Anya backed up, feeling a little tricked.

"Why?" She bumped into something big and hairy. She turned and found a large gorilla like monster with a fish head stood behind her.

"Well hello Ms. Anya." The fish smiled at her.

"You got to be kidding me." Anya backed up toward Megamind and Roxanne, so surprised. Mykael put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; he's not as scary as he looks. Though, initially that was the idea." He shrugged and began walking toward the car.

"Trust us. We just want to help." Roxi smiled and led Anya toward the car. Anya looked back toward Minion, who smiled back at her.

* * *

Anya sat next to Roxanne on the way toward the Lair. Minion had blindfolded her, telling her that she couldn't know where the Lair was actually located. Anya understood and agreed to the terms. Roxanne looked toward Anya once in a while; finally she decided to break the silence.

"So, you're lonely." Roxanne moved one of her legs across the other.

"Sometimes." Anya lowered her head. "You get used to it."

"You're very smart to. That hover board, you made that all by yourself. Amazing!" Megamind smiled back at the two, Roxanne taking very particular notice that he was getting attached to the girl.

"Yeah, sure. Smart, but never can do anything good with it." She turned her head toward his voice. "Not that anyone notices me long enough."

"Shool?"

"Shool." Anya let out a sigh and leaned back in her seat, looking toward the window. "I rather not talk about it anymore."

"Boy, do I know how that feels." Megamind sighed also and turned his attention back to the road.

"Sir, we're here." Minion slowed down to enter the garage.

* * *

"Metrocity is safe once again Min-yon." Mykael joked as Minion took Anya's blindfold off.

"Metro City." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, potato tomato potato tomato." He waved her comment off and pulled Roxanne towards him. Being home felt good, after the sudden exciting events that occurred that just unfolded not hours before.

"Come on, we better give them some space." Minion rolled his eyes and lead Anya towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Anya followed Minion. Mykael leaned his head against Roxanne's, their noses touching. He tilted his head to the side so he could peck her lips with small kisses.

"Worth waiting for." She smiled, a little dazed by the moment.

"Oh my tempting temptress, you have been testing my restraint even before we woke up this morning." He smirked into yet another kiss, except this one went deeper and thirstier.

"Anyone up for tea?" Nanny fish announced which was sort of a hint to put the love sick was smooching for a later date. Megamind brought his hand up to her hair, trying to ignore him. "Anyone?" He rolled his fingers into a fist as he drew his face away from Roxanne's.

"Of all the-" He whispered then turned toward Minion's voice. "No thank you, Minion." Megamind lowered his head and looked towards Roxanne. They should probably stop anyways, having a child audience waiting for them in the other room. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, understanding his frustration and showing she felt the same way.

"I'll take some!" She called toward Minion as she followed Mykael toward the kitchen, hand in hand.

**Thanks to Watcher of Hearts for being interested and happy with this work. I'm going to try and continue it with as much enthusiasm as you expressed in yours. I'm hoping to get more into technical details next chapter. This one ended up just being a fun game of hide and seek and building Anya's character. Still, I'm sure things will get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure what name to change Anya into, after all she did say she hated her name so I figured I'd play that into the couple getting closer to Anya by helping to change her name. Also, I want to find a name for her pet dog too. I'm drawing a blank on dog names. Ha, ha. Anyways, TO WORK!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Megamind tiredly hunched over the table. It was going for midnight, but there was some things to cover before they all could go to bed. Roxanne, who was a little bit more awake then him because of the tea, was currently explaining Anya the rules of the Lair. Minion also put in some of his own rules, including bed time and dietary things in which he was more of an expert of more than her. Finally, Mykael leaned forward to speak.

"Make sure you call out before coming into my work station." Roxanne remembered when he had yelled at her for coming in without making herself known. Of course, it was only because of worry and the same thing applied here.

"Noted, can I sleep now?" Anya lowered her head, feeling drowsiness creeping up on her as well.

"Fine, we'll finish this talk in the morning." Roxi looked toward Minion who has also become very tired and needed to power down. "You can use my room." She smiled over at Megamind who began to perk up, realizing that she expected to sleep in his bed tonight. Not that it was a surprise to him or Minion. Anya was about to say something, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"Come now. Let's get you to bed." Mykael stood up and helped Anya up out of her chair. Roxanne found it very attractive that he had suddenly become sort of a father like figure towards her, just because she was tired. He brought her to Roxanne's room and gestured toward the bed.

"Why are you doing this again?" Anya took off her vest and dropped it on the floor, too tired to do anything else with it.

"Doing what?" He picked up the vest and threw it over a chair.

"Helping me, taking me in." She lifted up the covers, slipping her feet under them. "The Warden asked you to, didn't he? Not even he wants to deal with me." She sighed and lowered her head.

"Well, there's that. And-" He lifted the blanket up more and allowed her to get more comfortable before placing them up to her shoulders. "I think I know how it feels to feel left out and unwanted."

"Shool?"

"Shool." He smiled at the use of his word, absolutely voluntarily.

"Okay, let's say you do understand." She yawned and her eyes began to drift close. "What could you do, to help me?"

"Anything I can." He smiled, finding that she had fallen asleep. He got up and found that her vest had a lightning bolt in the back of it. "Seems she's more of a fan than she otherwise let on."

* * *

Minion began cleaning the mugs of finished tea while humming a tune. Roxanne was no fool and knew exactly who was on his mind. She smiled at him and gave him a sly grin.

"What?" Minion noticed Roxanna staring at him and began to feel a little awkward. She laughed loudly then poked her head.

"Code: I know what you're thinking about right now." She put her hand on her lap.

"Code: I don't know what you're talking about." He went back to washing the dishes, failing at trying to look inconspicuous.

"Code: You could ask her on a date you know." She sighed and leaned against the table.

"Code: Who?"

"Code: Reena." She watched Minion stop in his tracks. His fishy face obviously turning a shade of pink. "Code: Face it. You're in love with Reena!"

"Code: Am not!"

"Code: Are!"

"Code: No!"

"Code: Yes!"

"Code: No!"

"Code: You'll never win Minion." Megamind, who had been listening in after returning from putting Anya to bed, chimed in with a smile. "Trust me when I say, you're better off just giving in." Roxanne folded her arms and gave Mykael a smile of approval.

"Code: I'm going to bed!" Minion left trying to escape the embarrassment of his little crush. After he did leave, Mykael took only five seconds before wrapping his arms around Roxi's waist.

"Code: Alone at last." He kissed her cheek playfully. She giggled and turned her head to meet his lips.

"Don't wake the kid." She smiled as she kissed him again, losing the 'code' game.

"Right, to work!" He said in a whispered excitement. "You're mine Roxanne Pearce!" He covered his hand over her mouth and picked her up bridal style as he rushed to their bedroom. She giggled against his hand at being kidnapped once again. However, as soon as they got to the bedroom and found themselves under the covers, the air like mattress had gotten the better of them as they fell asleep tangled up in each other's arms.

* * *

Roxanne felt the smooth surface of her husband's chest. Feeling so at peace that she felt she could lay like that forever. The alarm had yet to go off, so she relished the time she had to cuddle against his frame, having to go to the station not a few hours later. However, before she could fall asleep against him, the loud booming of rock n roll music echoed through the Lair. She shot up from the unexpected invasion of her dreaming and looked around. Her heart pounded from inside her chest. She looked down at Mykael who was also stunned awake, but she didn't know if it was from her sudden movement or by the music.

"What on earth is happening out there?" Mykael leaned forward, rubbing his temple. "Wait, I know this song." He got up out of bed slowly, still a little discombobulated from waking up with such surprise. He opened the door to find Wayne and Anya skidding across the he floors and Minion shaking his gorilla butt to the beat.

"_Going off the rails on the crazy train!"_ Minion banged his head and turned to find Roxanne and Megamind staring at him. "Oh, oh good morning sir. Mam." He laughed nervously as he turned again to try to hush the other two, who didn't even take notice. Roxanne maneuvered her way to the stereo and turned it off. Anya turned to see her.

"Oh, come on! Where's your rock n roll soul?" Anya dropped her arms to her sides. Metro Man, Wayne, coughed into his fist.

"Good Morning, Roxi. Little Buddy." Wayne rubbed the back of his head. He looked a lot better and strangely enthusiastic.

"When did you get here?" Roxanne looked confusingly at him, then at Anya who was a bit friendlier than the day before.

"Not too long ago. I found this little guy out wondering the streets and I figured it belonged to you." He gestured to the metal dog in which Anya had left behind last night. "Then I had the pleasure of meeting this kid and finding out she built it, way to go little buddy."

"Way to go? What?" Megamind raised an eyebrow at him then his jaw dropped. "No, no, no! She's not. I mean, we didn't." He waved his hands at Wayne who smirked at him.

"Don't be sheepish, little buddy. It's okay, she is your wife." He patted Mykael's back who gave him a goofy smile.

"Okay, T.M.I." Anya waved her hands at them both. "I'm not their kid."

"Oh?" Wayne raised an eye brow.

"We're taking care of her for a while." Roxanne went to wrap an arm around Anya, but she stepped away from her.

"Anyone up for Ooom-lets?" Megamind smiled and shrugged.

* * *

The group at the table was rather large for early in the morning, Roxanne especially was a bit annoyed that she couldn't get more sleep and quiet time before the usual craziness began for the day. Wayne, who had been so busy talking to Anya about music to even touch his omelet, told her about the various songs he had been getting music block on for past year or so. She complied by suggesting to go back to the roots of music, whatever that meant. Soon after breakfast was finished, Wayne admitted he needed to be on his way, with new inspiration blazing he couldn't waste it. Which everyone said good bye, except Anya, as he went off.

"He looks familiar." Anya tilted her head to the side trying to figure out the face.

"Music Mahn?" Megamind questioned, respecting Wayne's need to keep his past identity secret to her. "Well, he's been in the news before."

"That must be it." She turned back to her empty plate. In the background, Roxanne could hear the alarm clock finally go off.

"Great." She felt her little bot Pinky bring her coffee for the morning and cuddle against her shoulder. The metal dog growled at the floating pink brain bot then began barking.

"No, bad boy, leave the bot alone." Anya scolded the dog and told it to go fetch his toy.

"So, you built him too." Megamind stroked the hairs on his chin, getting close to her. "I'm impressed."

"Eh, just the result of late night tinkering." She shrugged petting the metal beast as it snuck its head underneath her hand with a wrench in its jaws.

"You would have been a great side-" He peeked over at Minion to make sure he didn't hear his slip. "A great kid." He patted her head in which she just moved her head.

"Would have, could have, should have, but didn't." She took the wrench and chucked it hard. Mykael frowned and then smiled again.

"How about a tour of Lair sweet Lair?" Mykael looked over at Roxanne who was smiling at him the whole time.

"I have to go to work, unfortunately." She shrugged at him then kissed his cheek before heading to her car. "Have fun." He frowned and was tempted to go after her to steal one more kiss, but figured it was for the best to start the tour.

"Right, well. Minion! The grand tour!" Megamind pointed up his finger and Minion nodded and took off his apron.

"Right away boss. This way Ms. Anya." Minion allowed Anya to walk passed her.

"So, you and big brain have been friends forever?" She asked as the three began the tour of the Lair.

"Yes, and I've taken care of him too." He nodded looking back at Mykael.

* * *

Roxanne parked her invisible car before heading into the station building. As soon as she put her foot in the door, a hoard of her coworkers gathered around her, asking about the events of yesterday's jail alert. News travels fast.

"Now, now. Give her some air; I'm sure Roxanne will give us the run down later on in the conference room. Now, get back to work." Richard shooed the troublesome reporters away and stood in front of her. "Sorry, everyone is just concerned. It wasn't Hal or Adam was it?"

"No, don't worry. They're still behind bars." She smiled at him warmly. He was one of those bosses you could trust. He cared about his employees and with that has been going on in her life lately; he worried a lot about her.

"That's good. So then, what was that alarm about?" He tilted his head in question.

"I'll explain it all later. But first, I need to do some research of my own. I'll see you in the conference room Richard." She nodded at him and before heading toward her office, she ran into a tall man in a white suit. "Oh excuse me."

"Yes, excuse you." He looked down at her then smiled. "You're that reporter, Roxanne Ritchie, right?"

"Well, actually it's Roxanne Pearce now. I got married." She smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Really, very interesting." The man tilted his head to get a better look at her. "Well, maybe we'll see each other again soon." He maneuvered around her and went to leave the building.

"Who was that?" She tilted her head then heard a familiar voice. Turning around she embraced her friend Reena. "Reena!"

"Dinner was awesome yesterday." Reena hugged Roxanne tightly. "Give that fantastic fish my regards."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I don't want to be a burden. I'm always over the Lair nowadays."

"I could guess why." Roxanne giggled with her and then changed to a serious tone. "Who was that who left just now? Is he a new reporter?"

"Hardly. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you. He has it out for your husband." Reena shook her head at the idea.

"Another one?" She gave a heavy sigh then patted Reena's shoulder. "What can you tell me about him?"

"I'll spill the beans about him, if you spill about what the buzz is about the jail." Reena elbowed Roxanne's ribs.

"Hold onto your hat Reena, you'll never believe what happened yesterday after you left."

* * *

"And this is my work station, well. Work Room." Megamind gestured to the entire room of hanging plans and a large table.

"These are all of your plans?" Anya walk in front behind the curtain and turned in circles to view it all.

"Most of them." He smiled at the hanging papers then shuffled the blue prints on the table.

"What are those?"

"Some things Roxanne and I have been working on." He stopped moving them when she took a seat at the table and took each plans one by one to look at them.

"What's wrong with the holo-watch?" She held up the blueprints to the watch she had stolen from his very wrist the day before.

"Oh, nothing, Roxanne wanted to find a way to make original disguises instead of copying the looks of someone else. It's a project she took on herself." He watched her look over the plans, the gears in her head turning as she checked the math.

"Oh." She finally said and put the plans down, not sharing any thoughts on it. "Do you have the plans to that gun?"

"You mean my De-gun? Of course I do." He asked his brain bots to fetch it for him. "Why?"

"Interest." She shrugged and grabbed the plans from the bots, looking it over. "This is genius stuff."

"Well of course. I am Megamind, incredibly handsome, noble genius, and defender of Metrocity." He puffed out his chest feeling a sense of pride swell up inside him.

"Right, my mistake." She whistled for her dog, which came rushing to meet her. She opened up a compartment located right below his neck and took out blue print paper and a pencil. Placing the paper on the table and the De-guns prints in front of her, she began designing a new gun.

"What are you doing?" He looked over her shoulder.

"Making something I always wanted to make ever since I started creating inventions." She smirked and showed signs of excitement for the first time since he'd saw her. "A freeze gun."

* * *

After the conference meeting at the station, Richard had asked Roxanne to do a story on Anya. Even after many wasted moments of trying to convince him it was a bad idea, he insisted that it would be the talk of the town. So, being the ace reporter, she began researching all she could on Anya. So far, the only information she could get was her birthday and first name. Finally she dialed the number for the jail.

"Hello?" David.

"Hello, Mr. Pearce. I just was wondering if you could help me with something." She twirled the cord around her finger waiting for him to answer.

"Help with what Roxanne?" His voice sounding a little on edge, considering she was acting very much like her snoopy report self.

"I need some information on Anya." She held the phone between her shoulder and ear and took out a pad and paper. "Please?"

"Is this for a story?" He sounded almost disappointed.

"Yeah, but I swear. Nothing bad, if anything this could help her reputation." She pressed the pencil firmly on the pad. There was a long pause before he answered.

"Alright. What do you need to know?"

* * *

The long talk with David had provided enough information to ask Anya some proper questions. Now was the process of getting her to agree to an interview. That would have to wait however; she had to talk to Mykael and Minion about what she found out about the man she saw today. As she drove into the garage, she found Minion standing there waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Roxanne got out of her car and walked towards him.

"You have to see this Madame. Look." He hustled over to the curtain to Mykael's work station and pulled it a little, just enough to peek in. She peeked in and saw Mykael and Anya working viciously over blueprints.

"We can add a heat beam to it!" Mykael sketched something onto the paper.

"And a grappling hook." Anya also drew on the prints.

"A grappling hook?" He looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"If this gun is going to carry the necessities, it must have a grappling hook." She explained as if it were common knowledge.

"But how would one do that in this situation, I mean look at the design." He pointed firmly at the paper.

"Easy, just make a few adjustments here and here."

"Oh, I get it!" He took the pencil from her hand and filled in the blanks. "And then what?"

"Cushion Ray." She joked.

"Imperative!" He grabbed Anya and swirled her around then placed her on the ground. "Genius!"

"You really think so?" She excitedly pranced around him as he glided around the work shop.

"Why of course, this gun will be a new frontier, a project between the two of us." He gestured toward the other hanging plans around the room.

"Then-"

"Wow, have you two bonded while I was gone." Roxanne laughed as she pulled the curtain open more. Anya was so much surprised that when she turned to look at her, she slipped on a screwdriver lying on the ground and fell on her back.

"Ow!" Anya felt her back as she sat up.

"Oh, are you okay?" Roxanne went to help her up, but Anya rejected her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your home!" Megamind practically tackled Roxanne as he went to place small kisses on her cheek. "Anya and I have been working on a project she thought up. An old obsession of hers if you will."

"Oh, how's it going so far?" She smiled at her husband and met his lips in a small kiss which still made Anya cringe.

"Fine. Just fine." Anya went, rolled up her blue prints, and went off toward the observatory.

"What did I say?" Roxanne frowned.

"She's probably not used to you yet." He took both of her hands and kissed them individually. "How was work?"

"Oh! That's right! You'll never guess what I found out!"

* * *

**DENIAL! Nope, you'll have to wait to figure out what Roxanne found out. In the meantime, figure out what you want Anya and her dog to be called. Also, look forward to some MinionxReena date action coming up soon. Why? Because we love that fantastic fish. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here you go, as a promised. It took longer for me to do this chapter because one, I kept rethinking the action I wanted to take on it and two, because school started again so I have to write a lot more. Go figure. Remember to check our Watcher of Hearts material. She's a great writer. **

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Roxanne and Mykael sat at the table with their tea in hand. Minion, after making tea, went to take a cup up to Anya who hadn't come down from the observatory.

"So, tell me about this guy you met in the lobby." Mykael sipped his tea slowly, trying to keep a semi-serious tone even in the presence of his lovely reporter.

"According to Reena, his name is Samuel Williamson. Apparently, he is a very rich businessman that moved here not too long ago. Not only that, but apparently he has a thing for technology. He has his hands in all the major technological development facilities. Today, he was trying to get one of our reporters to investigate you for a story." Roxanne had her dear Pinky in her lap, listening to her 'Mommy' talk.

"Oh? What kind of story?" He didn't really have to ask, he already knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"The slander kind." She felt tension in the air slowly increase as he places his tea on the table and his hand flat against the wood surface. He had plenty of people try to make his new reputation seem like an act, but not in a long time. Guess he thought that they had all finally accepted him as their hero, but now he had to deal with one more that was probably going to get others to follow. Would the vicious cycle never end?

"Did you find anything else out?" He felt her hand come over his, her warm flesh soothing him.

"Yeah, he's had a lot of criminal investigations made on him, but all turning up dead ends." She watched as his head perked up as they shared the same look. If he holds a criminal record, even ones that showed no leads, this guy was someone to keep an eye on. "I also talked to David today."

Mykael pulled his hand back just enough so that he could intertwine his blue fingers with her peach ones. "About?"

"Anya."

"What did you ask him about Anya for?" His face seemed confused, but at least they were getting off the topic of the professional businessman. Though, Megamind was no fool, and by the time she gave him that goofy smile, he already knew what for. "A story."

"I tried to convince my boss that it was a bad idea, but he insisted that people will want to know the reason for the jail alert." Shaking her head and drawing her other hand to her face, "I'm trying to find a way to do this without drawing out first impressions from my audience." He knew too well about first impressions. He knew that if she did this story the wrong way, people will think Anya of somewhat of a criminal and totally shun her from society. Then the whole purpose of her living with us would be for nothing.

"Try to prolong it as long as you can." He pulled their interlocked hands towards him. Pinky, who had roused from the movement, floated off Roxanne's lap to join the other brain bots. Her chair came closer to Mykael until their knees were touching.

"You know how pushy my boss can be. I might only be able to hold it off for a day or so." She felt his face come closer to hers which caused a keep blush across her face.

"I know you'll try your best my evil queen." He brushed his lips up her chin before meeting her own. Too dazed by the sudden display of affection, she almost forgot to kiss back. Almost. He took her other arm and pulled her out of her chair into his lap, deepening the kiss as he did so. Their other hands still interlocked, Megamind traced her hips with his free one.

"A little off topic don't you think?" She said, breaking away for a breath while barely parting his lips. He chuckled a bit as his traced his hips down to her jaw.

"Are you saying that you want to keep talking?" He pulled away from her only for her to come back to meet his lips.

"I never said that." She brought both her hands up to his neck as he brushed her spine with his fingers. Minion came in with two empty cups and, since it seemed to be such a common occurrence, tried to maneuver around them.

"At least go into your room so I don't have to see it." He dropped the two cups into the sink. Megamind stopped and raised his eyebrow at Roxanne, thinking it was a good suggestion. She was just about to take him up on his silent offer before she remembered Anya, who had stormed off not moments before. She whipped her head around to look at Minion.

"How is she?" She watched Minion shrug which suggested that Anya had not talked to him the whole time he was up there. Megamind stood up, forcing Roxanne to get to her feet as well.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." He kissed her on her forehead which she returned by kissing him on the lips. She whined in disappointment finding that she would have to do just that and leave her evil genius again. This time though, she was the one extremely frustrated. She nodded at him then went to go to the observatory. When Roxanne was clear out of hearing distance, Megamind turned to his fish friend.

"You sense of timing will never cease to amaze me." He rolled his eyes then went to playfully punch his friend's simian shoulder. Minion laughed back at him and put his arm around Megamind.

"Someone has to keep you two in line."

* * *

Anya drew on her blue prints, trying to finish them up before nightfall. Lying on her stomach on the floor made for the perfect time to concentrate. The sun's glare against the telescope made everything bright and reflected off the copper so beautifully that it was like sitting in a dome of gold. She smiled at the dog sitting in front of her, observing her as if it understood what she was doing. Patting its head gently, she expressed her gratitude for the company.

"Good dog." She placed her pencil on the floor and sighed. The ideas were good and the intentions were in the right place, but she had no idea where she was going to get the equipment needed to build it. The gun was extremely high tech and also extremely time consuming. There is no telling how long it would take. It took her three weeks just to finish building her dog, though that wasn't planned out as well as this was.

"Hello?" Anya could hear Roxanne's steps and voice coming up to the observatory. She lowered her head into her plans, trying to ignore the woman. She had nothing against Roxanne personally, not yet, only a bad history with people. The only reason she seems to get along with Megamind and Minion, somewhat, is because they were not human. "Hello?"

"I heard you the first time." Anya flipped the blue prints over as Roxanne came into her sight.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne sat next to her on the floor, the dog cuddling into her side to show its obvious affection towards her. _At least someone likes me in this room. _

"Working." She tried her best to not make eye contact.

"Working on?" Roxi looked down at the paper and found it blank.

"Something." She looked up finally to find Roxanne desperately trying to figure her out. "A necessitates gun; I guess you could call it." Roxi smirked at the progress and lay down on her stomach.

"Can I see it?" She inched her finger to the paper, but Anya blocked her hand with her arm. She frowned and tried to find another opening. "It's nice up here, right?"

"Yeah." Anya looked around and found the golden coloring refreshing. "I'd die to see it at night. When the night sky lets the stars shine so brightly it is breath taking." Roxanne couldn't help, but look down at her ring. "Big M give that to you?"

"Yes." She barely had been able to mutter. So caught up in her memories of Megamind's proposal consuming her. "This is actually where he proposed to me."

"You seem happy together." Anya pulled out her blue prints and handed them to her. Roxanne smiled before taking it and looking it over.

"These are great. You figured all these out yourself." She traced her finger over the white scribbled that were small jots of notes here and there.

"Some of it. Megamind helped me out with some of the math. Some technical stuff that I didn't even know about." Anya folded her arms and rested her head upon them. Remembering some other things she learned with her quality time with the blue hero.

"He's a smart guy, funny too, and-" Roxanne stopped when Anya gave her a funny look. "What?"

"You're not going to start listening all the things you like about him, are you?" They both began to laugh.

"So, why were you avoiding me before?"

"I don't do well with other people."

"School?"

"Not just school, everyone I have ever encountered in my life." Anya hid her head in her arms.

"Does that come with a story?"

"Pick one, I got thousands. It's just, whenever I try to help people. It back fires on me and I come off as an 'evil' child." She leans up until she can cross her legs, sitting Indian style. "I just, I just wanted a place to belong." Roxanne stopped to stare at her for a second. She remembered the look on her face. It was the same look that she had found across Megamind's face time and time again. A longing for not only love, but for acceptance.

"Then." She says Anya lift her head up slowly. "You are definitely in the right place." Getting caught up in the moment, she brought Anya into a hug. Anya was so stunned that she hung in Roxanne's arms like a ragged doll. "You're in the right place."

* * *

After Roxanne and Anya shared their hug fest in the observatory, they joined Minion and Megamind down in the kitchen. They were discussing some plans for the remodeling of an apartment complex destroyed by negligence.

"Oh Minion, that reminds me." She pointed to him with a clever smirk on her face. "Guess who's coming to visit later?"

"You're kidding me. Reena? And you didn't tell me earlier." He began to panic as he ran into the table.

"You have a crush on her or something?" Anya tilted her head as she went to sit at the table.

"He would never admit it, but yes. He does." Megamind took his coffee and the apartment plans then whistled. "Spee-ider bot! Come here boy."

"Going on patrol?" Roxanne asked as she followed him toward the garage.

"Only for a little so I can swing the plans by the Mayor. I'll be back before Minion brings out lunch for everyone." He kissed the top of her forehead before mounting his spider robot.

"Hey, when you come home, can we go over the plans for the gun?" Anya called after him. He turned only briefly before smiling and nodding then continued out to his patrol. She smiled and asked Minion for some juice. "So tell me about this girl Minion."

"Well, she's smart." Minion pours juice into a cup and placed it on the table for her. "Sweet, beautiful, and, and, and." He sighed lovingly at his loss of words.

"That good huh? Why don't you ask her out?" She took the cup and put it to her lips. "I mean a nice guy like you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind going out with a fish."

"Yeah, Minion, why don't you ask her out?" Roxanne teased as she sat next to Anya.

"Well, because…just because." He went to go do laundry, leaving them alone.

"Hey you were working on modifications to that disguise generator watch, right?" She took a big sip of her juice.

"Yeah I was, but it's kinda of stumping me right now." Roxanne sighed.

"Can I help?"

"You know what, why not?"

* * *

Megamind left his spider bot out on the curb as he entered the Mayors home. The mayor was talking to a gentleman in a white suit that had a very convincing smile on his face, although, Megamind could tell he was no good. The man turned his head only a little to see him standing in the door war.

"Why, if it isn't our Glorious Hero, come to greet the Mayor in the flesh." The man extended his arms out word as if to show off his exaggeration.

"Hello, Megamind." The mayor stood up and smiled. "I'm glad to see you, what is it my boy? Do you need something?"

"Actually, I came to review the plans for the set of apartments." He held up his plans to show proof of why he was there then looked at the rude man. "Have we met before?"

"No, no. My name is Samuel Williamson." Samuel gestured toward the Mayor who smiled at him. "I was just talking to the Mayor about some reconstruction plans myself. Tell me, how long has the down town buildings been in shambles?" Megamind remembered Hal's apartment in which he had been procrastinating to fix. It brought back bad memories, so whenever he went to brainstorm what to do with it the only thing that came to mind was bulldozing it to the ground.

"Awhile." He deflected and moved closer to the Mayor's desk.

"Well, I believe it has been long enough. The Mayor had just agreed to let me be in charge of all down town reconstruction." Samuel smiled then tilted his head a little to the left.

"You are very busy Megamind." The mayor began, attempting to give a reason for doing so though mainly to convince his own self. "I figure, this way you won't be as busy and more work can get done faster." Megamind smiled weakly.

"Of course, that makes sense." He tried to hide the feeling in his heart that ached and screamed. He knew he could handle it himself and that perhaps they just didn't trust him to get the job done. Perhaps they just didn't trust him like he thought they did. "I guess that means we will be working together?"

"Actually, I'm hoping that I will see as little of you as possible." Samuel gave the Mayor a handshake. "Pleasure talking with you Mr. Mayor, I hope we can talk more later." Just as quickly as Megamind came in, Samuel left.

"So that's Samuel." Megamind stroked the hair on his chin before hearing the Mayor attempt a conversation with him.

"Now, how about we go over those plans?"

* * *

Anya and Roxanne were working on the holo-watch plans when Reena came in, her car giving a slight pucker of the engine.

"This piece of junk." Reena slammed her fist on the hood. "Always making funny noises when I want to go somewhere important."

"Hey Reena." Roxanne went to hug her friend while Anya chuckled at Minion, who was stumbling to get himself together.

"Why hello Ms. Reena." Minion steamrolled passed the chairs placed at the table right to Reena to greet her. Roxanne and Reena shared giggles. Anya took her cup of juice and went to greet her as well.

"So you're Reena, I've heard a lot about you." Anya smiled as friendly as she possibly could.

"Oh, like what?" Reena raised her eyebrow at her.

"Minion has only nice things to say about you, I assure you." She smiled looked at Minion coyly who was silently screaming at her to shut her mouth.

"Aw, that's sweet." Reena patted Anya's head. "Luckily, I've only heard nice things about you too."

"Really?" Anya looked at her surprised which Reena ignored thinking it was sarcasm. She went to go give Minion a hug, but Anya interrupted her. "You're a hacker right?"

"Uh, who wants to know?" Reena gave a sneaky grin which made Anya feel more comfortable.

"Ms. Pearce told me. Can you do more things with a computer?"

"Of course I can." Reena began to explain her skills with the computer. Minion was somewhat relieved to get some time to compose himself before he made a fool out of himself again. He quickly shuffled to the kitchen to begin making lunch. Roxanne felt left out as Reena began to go more into detail about how she can forge programs, make viruses, and hack into any computer.

"Can you show me?" Anya looked very excited.

"Anya! You just got out of jail and now you looking for someone to teach you something criminal?" Roxanne rubbed the space between her eyes.

"I told you! It's not criminal, its harmless ease dropping." Reena insisted. Anya shook her head at them both.

"Not as much the hacking, more than the programing." Anya watched both Reena and Roxanne's mouths form the shape of an O. At that moment, Mykael drove into the garage, keeping his promise to be home before lunch came.

"Welcome home." Roxanne found a sorrowful expression on her husband's face and embraced him gladly. She whispered into his ear, making sure not to disturb Anya and Reena who were heading towards the sitting room to work with a laptop. "What happened?" Mykael grabbed her hands and rest his head on her shoulder, a sure sign that something had happened.

"I'll tell you later." He lifted his head slowly into her cheek and gave it a long, loving kiss. "Right now, let us relax with our friends and family while we can." She knew he was referring to her work. She did have to start writing up her story on Anya and the now approved plans for the apartment complex that was destroyed by Adam's bombs.

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to it."

* * *

The group ate sandwiches and chips until they felt their stomachs might explode. Reena made a point into telling Minion how amazing his food was and that any restaurant would pale into comparison to it. Of course, this made him very shy and noticeably goofy. Which Reena took as a sign that the comment was greatly valued. She and Anya then continued their conversation on computers.

Mykael and Roxanne found a way to sneak away from the group to talk. "I ran into Samuel at the Mayor's office."

"Oh, then what happened?"

"He convinced the Mayor to make him in charge of down town construction projects." At first, she thought it might be helpful to have someone helping him. She hardly gets alone time with her Megamind anymore that rarely gets interrupted. Perhaps this would be an opportunity. But then she saw his face. It looked defeated and lonely, as if he were fighting for acceptance all over again.

"You don't think that the Mayor is losing trust in you, do you?" She touched his cheek, causing him to look up at her.

"I can't say for sure, but it is obvious that that Samuel Williamson doesn't like me." He reached up to touch the warm hand on his cheek. "I have a feeling he is purposely trying to turn the people of Metrocity against me."

"Then we'll keep a close eye on him." She kissed him between his eyes then down on his nose. "We'll make sure Metro City remembers that you are their hero." He smiled and brought his lips to kiss hers' gently.

"Show me that step one more time." Roxanne overheard Anya fussing with Reena. It was obvious that Anya had some plans that required her learning these programing skills.

* * *

**That took so long. I finally had to cut it off, it was getting so long and I believed continuing would get off topic. What will Anya do with her programing skills? Will Minion finally gather his courage to ask Reena out on a date? Will Samuel pose as a new threat in Megamind's life? And will Anya finally trust the Pearce family? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. This week has been so busy that I had not time after school to work on it. Luckily, I found some time this week to do some chapters, so expect a few chapters this week. After this week however, I'm probably looking at the writing schedule to be a new chapter every Sunday. If we're lucky. Also, don't forget about the dog and Anya's new names. I'm hoping to get into that soon. Anyways, here is some goodness and please do enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

By the time Reena had finished her lesson on programming, it was late and Minion was making dinner. She was also so tired that she fell asleep on the couch as Anya had attempted to use what she learned in making a trial program. Roxanne was also sitting in a chair, not too far from where Anya was sitting, writing a story about her. Though she promised to put of the story of Anya as long as she can, she needed to have it ready if her pretend procrastination failed to postpone her boss. Megamind was discussing with Minion as he prepared a roasted duck, courtesy of the large group that would be joining them for dinner. She overheard little of the conversation, but she did hear something about sending the brain bots on patrol in the down town area early in the morning.

The experience with Samuel had really spooked him. For the first time in a long time, Mykael had felt part of the trust he had been trying so hard to earn slip from his fingers and now he was trying desperately hard to earn it back. She could hear Minion, just like she had done not a few hours before, attempt to reassure him, trying to convince Mykael that no man in an expensive white tuxedo could make the people of Metro City turn on him. Though, it didn't help. Just as Minion pulled the duck from the oven, Reena roused from her sleep with a large smile planted across her face.

"Mm, that smells good." She turned in the couch till her feet were flat on the floor.

"Doesn't it always." Roxanne clicked the save button before shutting her computer, deciding to finish it later and enjoying the dinner her Nanny fish had made them. Anya followed them to the table where Minion had fancily set up the dinner arrangements. Roxanne couldn't help but notice that despite Anya and herself getting closer up in the observatory, she still chose to sit between Megamind and Minion.

Dinner was almost too quiet. Other than Reena trying to make Minion cough up his recipe for corn bread, everyone was silent. Then soon after Reena found her efforts impossible, it was completely silent. It was Anya who saved the table from awkwardness.

"You know the food is good when no one is talking." She mumbled between bites. Minion couldn't help but swell in pride to hear yet another satisfied customer of his food, which made Roxanne realize that this was her first time complimenting Minion since she got here. Other than the time they spent in the observatory before she had taken the shift, Minion and Anya had no real connection except common small talk. I think, in complimenting his food, she had finally broken the ice and showed Minion that she appreciated his care.

When the food was gone, they all parted ways. Reena managed to get her lemon of a car to start and swore that if she came over anymore, it would be by Minion's careful driving. She didn't mean nothing by it only to emphasize that her car sucked, but Minion took it very emotionally. He thought he would pass out by the sheer embarrassment that she had actually suggested such a thing that could be "taken the wrong way." Of course, she left before Minion could gather the courage to confess his attraction.

Anya went to the workshop with the laptop and holo-watch blue prints they were working on earlier. Roxanne wasn't sure what she was up to, but Anya insisted that she continued the project alone, which Roxanne didn't want, considering it was her own personal project, but had no choice because she had no thoughts on how to proceed.

Mykael was the only one who seemed not to be doing anything. He sat at the cleared dinner table, his eyes locked at the window which the shutters had been closed on for quite a while. Roxanne, being a very sturdy type, took out her work and sat next to him to finish her story. Though, she had more than one intention in mind for sitting next to him. While getting her work done didn't seem to be pulling off, considering every few sentences she would erase one in order to make it sound more innocent than criminal, her other agenda did. After maybe an hour or working silently, his eyes drifted on her body's form. His smoldering look bore deep into the side of her face until finally she turned her eyes to look at him. In which he could not handle.

He placed his hand on the back of the laptop's screen and slowly pushed it down until it closed over her hands. She retracted her hands allowing it to close all the way and folded her arms. Raising her eyebrow only slight, she tried giving him the idea that she was honestly trying to work. Though, he knew better and simply returned the gesture. She giggled so hard that her eyes began to water. He set her passions a blaze when he began kissing her joyful tears, feeling him lick his lips ever so often to taste the salt.

She placed the laptop on the table before standing up with him to share a passionate kiss. Couldn't help but noticing the small hint of salt on his lips as she smirked against it. He backed up into his chair before breaking the kiss and turning to find Minion cleaning up. Mykael, being a sensible alien, took Roxanne's hands and guided her towards their bedroom, every so often, placing a kiss on her lips to keep her preoccupied. When they finally got to the bedroom, he only needed to shut the door before she was up against him on the door. Frustration and disappointment had built up all week and it was time to put out some of the fire. He slowly began to back her up towards the bed.

* * *

Anya typed away on the computer, every so often taking Minion's holo-watch in hand (because he uses it the least) and tinkering with it. Minion, with the greatest interest, would check up on her ever so often to see if she needed any help. She always would insist that she wanted to do it herself and force him to leave her be. Finally, he came in and sat down next to her.

"Shouldn't you go to bed? It is late. Even sir and Madame went to bed already." He watched her turn the screen away from him so he couldn't see what she was going.

"What's your favorite hair color?" She stopped typing away at the laptop only long enough to get an answer to his question.

"Why?" He raised a fishy eyebrow at her which she just shrugged at. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Black is nice, but red is radiant. Oh and brown has a crisp look to it."

"You practically named all of them."

"Why does it matter?"

"No reason." Anya shrugged innocently and began typing on the computer again. "I personally like brown, but that's just me." Minion looked at her questioningly then shrugged. "You look like someone who would be pale."

"Uh, thanks?" He tried to reposition himself so he could see what she was doing, but she just shifted the screen away from him. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing, just looking up stuff, nothing you'd be interested in." She smiled and looked up at him. "I'll go to bed when I'm done."

"No, you should go to bed right now. Remember the curfew?" He shut the computer on her which made Anya give him a dirty look. "Don't give me that look. A girl your age needs their rest." She clutched the computer in her hands then gave him a serious look.

"I'll go to bed if I can take this computer with me." She lifted it and pressed it against her chest.

"If you did that, how do I know you won't be playing around on it when you are in your room?" He crossed his arms at her and she simply countered with a statement that melted his heart.

"Trust me." He knew how tough that must have been for her to say. Trust was something she could not give easily to others around her. Perhaps, she even didn't believe in trust and felt that one would only rely on themselves, but she had now accepted a limitless variable into her equation. Saying the word trust had to been courageous on her part and so he had no choice, but to accept. What was he supposed to do? Say no?

"Okay, but if I come in and see that you're on the computer, I'm taking it from you." Minion watched her nod then begin to head to bed. She paused a moment then turned back toward him. "What?" She hugged him. She hugged him softly with the computer under her one arm. He paused at the sudden display of affection and before he could return the gesture, she pulled away from him and went to bed.

* * *

Roxanne drifted awake as the alarm buzzed, her arms tightly woven around her husband. She turned slowly to shut it off when he too stirred and shifted his face into his pillow. The brain bots brought in their coffee which was a sure sign that they needed to get up. She planted light kisses on his neck which roused him grogginess and allowed him to sit up. He took his coffee thankfully and stumbled out of bed.

She swung her legs over the bedside and yawned as she tried to slip her feet into some slippers. When she finally got some on, she found them big and looked down to see herself wearing Megamind's demonic slippers. She let out a giggle which he quickly caught and smirked.

"Only a real man can wear cute demonic slippers." She gave him an innocent smile even though inside she admits that she was giggling her head off.

"You doubt my sense of fashion?" He raised an eyebrow, put his cup down on the night stand and crawled over the bed to her. "I believe last time you did that-"

"Most of the clothes ended up on the floor anyways." She finished and sat on the bed to receive a burning kiss. He mumbled and waved his finger at her.

"Oh, no, none of that now, it is too early and we have things to do." He crawled back to his side of the bed and took his cup of coffee. "You have a big story to do my lovely reporter."

"And you have a city to fix and defend." Roxanne shuffled in the large slippers to the bathroom to get dressed and prep herself for the day. Mykael went immediately out to the kitchen to see how breakfast was coming along. As he walked down the hall toward the kitchen, he went to check his work shop as well to see if there was anything he had forgot to collect for today's reveal of the new construction project. When he pulled back the curtain, he found Anya with her head face down on the desk.

"Anya?" He slid behind her in a rush and shook her shoulder to make sure she was conscious. Anya roused from her sleep abruptly and looked around the room.

"Is it morning already?" She slowly lifted her head up from the table, finding the blueprints sticking to her cheek from resting her head on them. He laughed and peeled the prints from her cheek.

"Were you here all night?" He observed the prints while waiting for her answer. He found it was the holo-watch blue prints and that they contained many noticeable corrections. He also noticed the words "D-gen X" written in the right hand corner.

"No, only since Minion powered down for the night and I snuck out to do some late night research." She rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the sleep still in them. "I must have dozed off at some point."

"What's D-gen x?" He handed her the blue prints respectfully and sipped his coffee.

"Can't tell you yet, it's not done." She shifted some papers on top of the holo-watch schematics and stood up slowly. "Is breakfast ready?" Having stayed there a whole day already, she found breakfast time a true treat because by now she knew that no one could make omelets like Minion can. Not to mention she was curious to what other breakfast barfs that she, from past experience, disgusted and make into masterpieces of true culinary genius.

"I'm sure." He allowed her to lean on him while walking down the hall to the kitchen as she attempted to gather her bearings, but she was unusually groggy this morning. "Do you drink coffee?"

"No, I don't like the bitter taste of it." Anya stuck out her tongue then grabbed her fork, sticking it in her mouth waiting for food.

"Do you like tea?" Minion asked as he placed pancakes on her plate. She smiled and stuck her fork in them.

"Yes please." For once in the time she's spent her, she acted as if she were a true child. All giddy and full of energy as she shoved pancakes into her mouth. Minion placed the mug of tea next to her plate in which she quickly gulped down what was in her mouth. "Thank you."

"You have manors for a juvenile?" His mouth slipped out in which he quickly covered it.

"I try to be polite. I used to always be polite, but recently I forget a lot." She stopped eating as the word juvenile repeated in her head over and over and over again. She reverted back to her tough girl ways and pushed the plate back. "I'm not hungry." She took her tea and began walking back to the workshop. Roxanne, who just finished dressing, watched her walk away.

"Good morning!" She called after Anya and heard her mumble back at her. Roxanne sat down at the table and looked at Megamind questioningly. "What happened?"

"Nice going Min-yon!" He snapped and slipped syrupy goodness into his mouth and swallowed before explaining. "Minion said the 'J' word."

"J?" Automatically she thought it was a curse word, but then remembered that it must have been a type of insult, and she knew just the one. "Minion!"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out! I didn't even think anything of it!" Minion waved his hands then placed some pancakes in front of Roxanne's seat.

"What are we going to do about her when we all leave for the interview?" She had just now realized the gravity of the situation. All three of them looking at each other stumped and tried to develop a solution. They could not leave her here. Knowing that she would stay up late hours of the night to finish up plans on an experiment meant she would also try developing her plans while they're not there. If she got hurt, they wouldn't know it. What would be the consequences of bring her with? If push came to shove she would have to wait in the Hudson while they worked. On the good side, she could stay with the brain bots and maybe interact with other people while the three are busy with the news.

"Let's bring her with us." Mykael finally said, breaking thought and silence. The others nodded as he went to go get changed himself.

"Minion, go apologize and tell her that she's coming with us." She crossed her arms as Minion gave her a 'do I have to' look. He soon agreed and went to go get Anya. Anya continued writing the program she started the night before. She dare not label it yet because she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey, Miss. Anya, you here?" He peeked into the workshop then walked silently in. "Hey, um, Miss. Anya I'm very sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't care. You're right. I am a juvenile. I shouldn't forget it." She dropped the screen a little as he walked closer and turned to see his face.

"No you're not a juvenile, you are a good kid. I only said that as a joke." He got to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We were talking and we want you to go to with us to this interview."

"In public? Isn't that bad for business?" She suggested that since she is considered a criminal that bringing her with them would make people draw to the conclusion that their hero is conspiring with criminals.

"I told you, you are not a bad person. Hey, maybe getting seen with us will make other people see that too." He rubbed his glass "head" and then pointed to her computer. "You can bring that with you if you want."

"Do you really think I'm a good kid? You barely know me." She shut the laptop and turned in the chair.

"Of course. I mean, someone that can follow sir's twisted mind must not be all bad." He watched her smiled then corrected himself. "Don't tell him I said that."

"It'll be our little secret." She got out of the chair, the laptop held tightly into her armpit. "That and you should ask Reena out."

"Not you too. I can't!" He looked frustrated at her and placed a metal hand on his glass bowl.

"Why not?" They both made their way out of the workshop heading toward the car. "In all seriousness."

"Because I'm a fish, gorilla, robot, thing. And she's…beautiful." She noticed the daydreaming look in his eye as he said the word beautiful. Smiling she grabbed one of his metal hands.

"Let me take care of that, just ask her out to dinner. Okay? I'll solve that problem." She gave him a starry eyed look. "I'll help you out, trust me." They both found Roxanne and Megamind ready and waiting. She got into the car with Roxanne as he went with Mykael, but before he shut the car door for her he paused.

"Okay, I will, but only because you asked." He shut the door and rushed to get into the Hudson before Mykael zoomed off.

* * *

"Good Morning Metro City, its Roxanne, ace reporter. I'm here with local hero, Megamind, and the Mayor as they reveal plans for the new apartment complex that was damaged in the terroristic attack of the bomber, Adam Jackson, months before. Postponement of this project had occurred several times due to the emergency bomb sweeping of the remaining dormant bombs of his plans. However, finally, these plans have become a reality and as we speak, Megamind is rebuilding the complex rapidly. Here comes the Mayor now." She turned dramatically, her back to the camera as she held the microphone to his face. "Tell me Mayor, would you say that Megamind has indeed 'done it again'?"

"Indeed. Megamind has been a sense of encouragement to the city. I can already feel the fear that had been plaguing the city for so long begin to lift from their minds." He smiled at her and turned to watch Megamind direct the bots. "He has become a grand hero indeed." The moment was short lived as Samuel began to come closer to the camera. She couldn't cut before getting an interview with Mykael, it was the reason she wanted to do this story. She turned back to the camera and began making an introduction in her head.

"Here comes Samuel Williamson, the man said to be in charge of the down town construction project." The Mayor got to the left side of her as Samuel came in on her right. "Tell me Samuel, how are the plans for downtown coming along?"

"Well, I have already taken care of the damage to the roads and I am starting on the buildings as we speak." He spoke into the microphone crisply and clearly. "Thanks to local volunteers and my own hired professionals."

"So fast?" She mumbled and frowned, this attempt to make him look like he couldn't handle the job was not going to well.

"A _true _hero never sleeps." Ouch. That was a hit below the belt. She turned to the camera, refusing to allow him to speak anymore.

"Now how about we attempt to get our **hero** to say a few words before he is to busy." She calmly hastened over to Megamind and stood next to him. "Would you mind making a statement, Megamind?"

"For you, never." He turned to face the camera and his wife. "I'd just like to say that plans are moving rather quickly and that we can expect the structure to be finished by later today at the earliest and by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"That is wonderful news!" She smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Let me let you get back to work."

"Pleasure talking to you." He turned back to what he was doing.

"Pleasure is all mine." She turned back to the camera with a warm smile. "This has been Roxanne Pearce, on the scene of the rebuilding of our city and the return of our hope. You've been watching Channel 8, KCMP news." She motions her hand to her neck to symbolize "cut" and sighed heavily. Looking over the Samuel she growled, how could he be so cruel and attempt to turn everyone against Mykael? After all he's done? She turned her head again to find Minion holding a clipboard containing a checklist, also heading towards her. "What's up Minion?"

"I lost track of Anya when I was helping sir with supply inspection." He had known much about equipment and knew the best materials to use for this project. Only the best for the citizens of Metro City.

"Wasn't she near the car?" She looked around and found that she didn't see Anya anywhere.

"Not anymore, I just checked there." He looked worried and his Nanny Fish instincts kick in.

"Isn't that her, talking to Reena?"

"Reena!" He turned quickly and found Reena and Anya sitting outside a café, sipping cappuccinos and talking. Reena looked highly interested. "She didn't."

* * *

**Next time is going to be all about Reena and Minion. I think, depending on the technicalities. Also, I hope to get that done quicker. More time on my hands if I'm lucky. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Minion practically ran to Reena and Anya, but making sure to calm himself before approaching them. Anya was acting Reena a series of questions as he stepped forward. They both stopped talking to look at him. Anya only paused for a moment before typing on her laptop that was in front of her.

"There you are. We were looking for you." He referred to Anya even though part of the reason for coming over here was to make sure she wasn't discussing their deal. "I thought you didn't like coffee?"

"Cappuccino. Totally different." She brought the cup of flavored coffee to her lips and sipped it slowly, knowing it was still pretty hot.

"Anya was just asking me what my perfect guy would consist of." Reena smiled at him, trying to give him some hint, but it just made him panic more.

"Oh, what did you say?" If he had teeth, they would be chattering right about now.

"Secret between ladies." She giggled as Anya let out a low chuckle.

"Hey, don't you have something to ask Reena, Minion?" Anya suggested which made him semi-upset with her. He smiled and began babbling, never really able to get a single intelligent word out when Reena was around.

"I was wondering if you weren't working. Or doing anything. Well I'm sure you are always doing something, I mean breathing is something. But if you weren't doing anything important, maybe we could go out somewhere. Not like go out to a dump, more like to dinner. That is of course you don't mind going out with a fish in public. If you do I totally understand, maybe we could just have dinner at the lair. Like always, or at your house, or-" Reena raised a hand to his glass casing which made him freeze.

"I'd love to. Tomorrow at 7, you pick the restaurant?" She smiled and said good bye to Anya and insisted she had to go back to the station.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Anya asked, not looking up at Minion. All of a sudden she heard a loud thump and she looked up. He had fainted and was lying on the ground next to her. "How am I supposed to carry a fish, gorilla, robot to the car?" She called for the waiter to get her some water.

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne were waiting by the car when a very wet Minion and a very smiley Anya came walking up toward them. "What happened to you?"

"Something wonderful, sir." He assured him and sighed involuntarily. Anya suggested that he had a date without using words in order to allow Minion to continue his day dream.

"Well that's wonderful. Good for you Minion." Megamind patted his friend on the back.

"Well I better go to the station and get this story finalized. Take Anya home with you?" Roxanne looked at Anya and found she wasn't even looking at them, but somewhere in the distance.

"Of course, we'll probably stay here for a bit longer to make sure all if good and well, but then I'm going to go patrol. Though Anya is free to come with us." He smiled and looked at Anya as well. His blue face shifted into a frown when he noticed some distress on her face. "What's wrong?" He followed the path of where her eyes were staring at and found a family. A mother, a father, and a young boy, the mother and father looked very familiar and had a striking resemblance to Anya. The mother looked in their direction and frowned at the sight of Anya then directed the father to look this way as well. He also frowned and gave an angry look, then took his families hands and directed them away from their direction. "Who were they?"

"Those…were my parents."

* * *

Anya remained in the car for the remainder of their time out on the town. The two attempted to make conversation with her during their patrol, but she remained silent. Once and awhile, she'd brush her hand over the computer, tempted to continue her work, but no longer had interest in it. After arriving home, Megamind himself opened the door for her. "How about we finish that freeze gun we were working on?" She looked up at him hesitantly. It took a while for her to feel a sense of joy and finally smiled.

"Okay." She mumbled softly, half excited yet also half distracted. They went into the workshop and took out the plans for the gun once again. It took a few intentionally lame ideas from Megamind to finally get her laughing and intrigued in the creation of her gun. "How are we supposed to build this? I don't really carry gun parts in my pockets, though some people say I do."

"I'm a genius. Do you really think I wouldn't have parts lying around?" He went to go fetch some parts from a storage room as she took out the computer once again and observed her progress. It was ready, the modifications she made on the program were perfect, and all she had to do was find a way to plug in the watch. She took out the holo-watch that belonged to Minion and tried to find a way to plug it in. Unfortunately there was no such progress. Finally she decided that she'd have to edit the program to connect to the watch wirelessly, seemed the most logical anyways. By the time Mykael returned, she was furiously working on the program. "What are you doing?"

"Secret." She shut the computer and put it on the chair next to her.

"No one can keep a secret from Metrocity's hero!" He ran over to the table and plopped the parts on the table then quickly began tickling Anya.

"No, no! Wait stop! Nooo!" She began laughing obsessively, loosing air fast. "I can't breathe, I can't breathe!"

"Tell me your plans, you! Don't attempt to try and distract me! You're use of innocent child like facial expressions will not work on me!" He announced hilariously which made her laugh harder. When he felt she had no oxygen left to continue, he stopped and let her take a breather. They both continued to work on the necessities gun, which later on they decided to call it the ICE gun (**I**n **c**ase of **e**mergency).

They both put on protective goggles and, Anya, gloves as they began to work with the wiring. Once in a while, she'd connect a wire the wrong way and he would correct her, but for the most part she had done the inner work herself. When it got to working on the revolver that would work as a switch for the settings, he took over completely and she watched intently. He had more experience with the technology and how to get something like this to work.

It was very late and Roxanne had just returned home from a long day at work before they even considered starting the frame. Roxanne dare not enter while they were both at work, knowing the last time Anya had gotten very mad at her. However, once every few hours, she'd peek behind the curtain to see how they were getting along. They worked well together and had a something in common that she knew Anya was desperately looking for.

Minion was the one to step in front of the work train as he entered the work shop and directed Mykael and Anya to go to bed immediately. "You guy's even worked through dinner. Which is now cold!" Roxanne couldn't help, but notice Minion's bitterness toward missing a perfectly good dinner.

"He's right. We'll continue this tomorrow." Mykael placed a hand on Anya's head which she did not retreat from or push away. She smiled and watched him walk away then picked up the laptop she had been clinging to and followed Minion to her room.

"You've been bonding rather well with her." Roxanne held his hand as they walked toward their bedroom.

"You know, I think the world has done her some great injustice. She's a great kid. Just never given the chance to show people what she could do. What _good_ she could do."

"Sounds familiar."

* * *

Anya could see the sun begin to rise in the window. She had worked the night away AGAIN! She could feel her body begin to slowly shut down, her typing was slowed, and found that she more paranoid. Looking over to the curtain every now and again to make sure no one was watching what she was doing. She wanted this all to be a secret and she needed to finish it before Minion's date.

They had taken her in and have voluntarily put up with her crap for longer than anyone else has. She knew she could be a bit overbearing sometimes and living with her must be tough. More so, she found that she was especially strict with Minion and Roxanne. Minion, being the more motherly type, had done nothing, but take care of her and yet that bothered her the most. She couldn't handle someone taking care of her after she fought so hard to simply take care of herself. Maybe this would make up for her rudeness towards him and Roxanne.

Roxanne was someone who tried her hardest to make Anya feel comfortable. Tried to actually get to know her and make her feel at home. No one had ever done that before EVER. She had only been so hard on Roxanne because it was her nature. To push away those who she believed she would never get along with. She felt that Roxanne would judge her on first impressions and now it was Anya who had judged Roxanne on first impressions. Anya had to make it up to her too someday.

Drowsiness made her mistype which was her clue to get some shut eye. She corrected her error and put the computer down before she did something that could mess up the whole program. She looked over at the I.C.E gun. The inner workings were all prepared and the outer shell was half way done. By later tonight, it should be all finished. She noticed words on the revolver switch that she didn't suggest. One word in particular popped out which made her smile. Megamind had added a dehydration setting to the gun. Perhaps it was a gift from him to her that he was going to leave a surprise. Didn't matter that she recognized it a day early, she wouldn't remember in the morning. Why, with how tired she way, she figured she wouldn't even remember what work she had done last night after everyone went to sleep.

She stumbled out of the chair, her butt numb from sitting in the chair for so long. Walking down the hall, she bumped up against the walls. Even knocked a portrait from the place where it hung. When she reached her door, she found Minion's door slowly begin to open. If she were found out, he could take the computer away and then she would never finish the program. Anya fumbled with her door knob then rushed into her room. She could hear him mumbling about the open door as she jumped into the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

Minion walked into Anya's room and found everything to look normal. He went over to Anya's bed, finding her eyes tightly shut and her mouth ajar. At least she didn't snore. He tucked her in better so that she was more comfortable. As he exited, he could barely hear a small sigh of relief from the bed as he shut the door. He decided he wouldn't scold her this time. She had a long day.

* * *

Roxanne after waking up and enjoying Minion's delicious breakfast, made a bee line to the station. Richard had called with the most important story of the century and that she needed to come and see him ASAP. She walked toward Richard as she entered the office and found faces attempting to avoid eye contact. "What is it Richard? What's the big news?"

"I'm sorry Roxanne." He put a hand on her shoulder and drew her into a hug.

"Sorry about what?" She was confused with not only Richard, but why everyone was avoiding her.

"Hal is out of jail." When those words slipped from his lips and into her ear, she felt a fearful chill run down her spine. A sudden sense of paranoia caused her to feel uncomfortable in her own skin. She wanted to run and find somewhere to hide.

"What? How, how could he be free? He had fifteen life sentences from what he did to Metrocity." She didn't even bother correcting herself.

"Well someone bailed him out."

"How! The bail was set to over a million dollars as a form of a joke. Who could have that kind of money to bail out Hal? Why would they even bail out Hal? He's a creepy nerdy stalker!" She exploded, feeling her anxiety heighten.

"I don't know Roxanne, but I'd like you to find that out. You're related to the Warden now. I'm sure he can get you all the information you need. Also, try to find out what Hal is doing now. I think it is in everyone's interest to try and keep tabs on him. I'm sorry, but you're my best reporter. I need you to do this." Richard insisted and grabbed her hand, patting it softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Richard, I'll get it done. Thank you for telling me." She went to her office and slumped down into her chair. She turned and closed the blinds of her window. Even in her own office she didn't feel safe. Taking the phone in hand, she dialed Mykael's number. "Hello, Mykael."

"Roxanne. Is something wrong?" He knew too well that she usually never called him during work unless something was wrong.

"Bad news, Hal got bailed out of jail."

"What? How!"

"I'll explain later, can I talk to Anya?"

"Anya, why?"

"I need to ask her a question."

"Well, she hasn't come out of her room. Minion said he heard her stay up late again, but I'll see if I can get her to wake up. It's getting late anyways." She heard rustling and footsteps as he went to give Anya the phone.

"Hello?" Anya sounded groggy and a little out of it.

"Anya, I'm sorry to wake you, but this is kind of important." Roxanne felt a slight jolt of guilt, but it was replaced with seriousness.

"It's okay, it's my own fault. Go ahead."

"That day we met in the jail. You called me 'Roxaroo.'" A long pause before Anya finally answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Psychological warfare. That was out of line."

"No, no it's okay, but where did you hear that?"

"Before I was moved into that cell, I was next door to a guy named Hal who used to talk about you all the time. It was kind of weird, and he was too. I asked him how he knew you and he said you ruined his life. He told me all sorts of stuff about you and I guess he kinda made me resent you a bit. I should have known that he was the one who was no good."

"Did he have any visitors or talked to anyone else about me?"

"Yeah, there was on guy who dressed really fancy like. Always in a white suit, they used to talk about you and Megamind and their resentment towards you both. Honestly, I think the guy only talked to Hal because he wanted information. He also promised Hal a job as a cameraman when he got out."

"Do you think that same guy would bail him out?"

"Perhaps, the guy looked really rich."

"Okay, thank you."

"I really am sorry about that day."

"It's okay Anya. I have already forgiven you." She hung up the phone and slumped into her chair again. With that description, she could already figure out who it was, but she called the Warden next anyways.

"Hello?" David answered the phone crisply and once he knew it was Roxanne, he felt horrible and new exactly what it was. "I'm sorry Roxanne. I couldn't keep him in jail is someone bailed him out."

"It's okay, I don't blame you, but I do want to know who bailed him."

"You know I'm not really supposed to give out that information."

"Please Mr. Pearce?"

"Okay, for Blue and you." She heard papers rustle and she mouthed the name before he even came back to the phone. "Samuel Williamson."

"Thank you. By the way, I'm sure Mykael would love to have you over for dinner some time."

"Sure just let me know." She could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Have a good day David." She hung up and frowned. "That no good son-of-a-"

* * *

Anya watched Megamind finish the gun since he wouldn't allow her to use the blow torch without having some proper training. She smiled when he raised it to the light and handed it to her. "All done." She took it from his hand and pointed it in different spots around the room, before firing it at her dog who was chasing a brain bot. The setting was on freeze ray and when it made contact to her dog, it became incased in ice. She smiled and turned the dial to heat ray and fired it at him to melt him quickly.

"Classic." She turned the dial to the grapple hook setting. The small spout, in which the rays expensed themselves, jutted out and turned into a three pronged grapple claw. She shot it at her dog before he got away and using the retraction switch near her thumb, she brought him closer instantly. "Thank you Megamind."

"Call me Mykael." He smiled as he ruffled her hair. She looked up and felt silly that she thought Megamind was his real name.

"Thank you, Mykael." She hugged his middle and he gladly hugged back. "That leaves one thing left to do." Anya took the computer out and checked the time. "Got to hurry before Minion leaves for his date."

"Can I help?" He looked over her shoulder as she brought up a program called 'D-Gen X.' "Hey isn't that a name of a program from the blue prints?"

"Yeah, can you distract Minion while I finish this? Or even better, can you pick up Reena so Minion wouldn't have to leave while I finish this up?" She pulled up an entry in the program and began adding qualities.

"Alright." He left quickly, sitting his boots across the floor in a sliding motion. She typed in everything Reena had told her yesterday. Lean body, black hair, soft blue eyes, and semi-pale skin, her perfect guy description. She had to admit, Reena had good taste. The preview of the disguise on the screen looked absolutely delicious.

She touched materialize and sent it to Minion's watch and wrapped the watch around her wrist. "I hope this works." She fiddled with her watch until it came up with the mug shot of the experiment. "Here goes nothing." The match morphed her into the exact image of the computer. It was perfect, now all she needed to do was give it to Minion.

* * *

Roxanne stood in front of Mr. Williamson's house shakily. She was beginning to regret not calling Mykael to join her, but it was too late now. Not only that, but she had no right calling this a house. It was more like a small mansion. It looked kind of out of place in the down town district of Metro City. She reached into her pocket for a tape recorder and rang the doorbell. Footsteps could already be heard in the mansion. When the door opened, she pressed record and smiled, slipping her hand out of her pocket.

An old maid starred back at her, looking rather tired of her job. "May I help you?" The maid blinked her eyes separately which made Roxanne twinge.

"Um, I'm here to talk to Samuel Williamson. I called and scheduled an interview with him." She felt the maid's eyes examine her for a second then usher her inside.

"I will go get him. Wait here please and don't touch anything." The maid went to go get her master leaving Roxanne to roam in the entrance hall. The walls were white and looked as if they were cleaned five times a day. The floor was covered in red velvet carpets. She heard footsteps again and straightened up.

"Ah, If it isn't my famous reporter Mrs. Roxanne Ritchie." Samuel skipped the last step, jumping onto the ground giving a playful sense to him. "What can I do you for?"

"It's Roxanne Pearce." She corrected him.

"Yes well, call me old fashion, but I only recognize same _species _marriages." He ushered a butler to fetch him glasses of his finest wine. She grumbled before attempting to form a shout of protest.

"Excuse me, but he is twice the man you are!"

"I'm sure he is, but foremost. Roxanne, you did want to talk to me about something important, Did you not? Or have you just come down to waste everyone's time?" He took the glass from his butler and sipped in greedily.

"You bailed out Hal."

"Oh yes, I believe I did. I had almost forgotten."

"Why? He's evil!"

"Well, Ms. Ritchie I must remind you that volunteers for down town work is in short supply."

"I have a reliable source that says you offered him a job as a camera man!"

"Yes, that is another thing I forgot to mention. I bought channel five news station." He offered her a glass of wine but she immediately refused. "You see, it is obvious that your station has sacrificed its judgment of truth for the safety of their ace reporter. I believe that the people of Metro City deserve to know the truth of your husband and his plans."

"He is their hero."

"He is a fraud. He is nothing, but a villain and she is nothing, but a criminal."

"She?"

"Don't think I didn't know about that child you've taken under your wing."

"But how did you?"

"If I can pay a million dollar bail, I can bribe a prison guard."

"You are twisted."

"And you know what else Ms. Ritchie."

"Pearce."

"I am going to win."

* * *

**Samuel Williamson is shaping out to be a fine criminal indeed. And rather hate-able is you ask me. Unfortunately with things getting so long I had to cut this short, but I'll continue next chapter with better stuff. Maybe even more about Anya's parents if I get to it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Reena and Megamind drove into the garage. Reena being extra surprised that Megamind was the one picking her up. He had given her the excuse that Minion needed to change and would be late if he went to pick her up at her house. It would have been semi-believable if a three hundred pound metal gorilla body had a suit to be able to even change in. When the she approached the curtain that led to the workshop, she saw Anya standing in front of it anxiously.

"Anya, what's going on? Where's Minion?" She had a horrible feeling that the shy fish had stood her up because of his lack of confidence.

"Ahem." Anya walked over to the left of the curtain, but not allowing Reena to pass. "Introducing, Alexander Minyon." She launched herself toward the curtain, grabbing it in the process and gliding the curtain open. Behind the curtain, stood a man about Reena's age, black hair, blue eyes, and lean body. Just like she had told Anya was her qualities that consisted of a perfect man. The skin looked as if it were a sea of cream that you could just dive into. Immediately she felt the need to taste the man's lips to see if they held any comparison to how delicious they looked. The man was in a black as-casual-as-you-can-be-with-a-suit suit.

"H-hello Ms. Reena." Alexander coughed nervously and stepped forward to greet her. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Minion? Is that you?" She got closer to him and touched his cheek which made him blush and smile at the same time.

"Anya made this disguise for me, so we wouldn't have people starring at us." Minion took her hand in is and kissed it softly. Mykael couldn't help, but let out a loud whistle.

"You did all that in a couple days?" He looked up and down Minion, impressed on how well the new feature on the holo-watch worked.

"It wasn't hard. After Reena taught me how to program I made the D-Gen x, Disguise Generator X, to allow me to create disguises and body models based on what you type into the details box. Then it was just getting the body to shape right in the preview and ta-da. Instant Minion date disguise." Anya smiled and looked at Mykael who smiled down softly. Obviously sharing a daughter moment that she thought she would never get to have. "Think of it as a gift from me to you Minion. For taking care of me the past few days."

"Thank you." Minion smiled and turned to Reena again. "Shall we go?"

"You got it. Alexander." She said jokingly and made him blush again. He guided her to the Hudson then got in on the other side. Soon enough, they were off on their date.

"Roxanne is going to love this new feature." Megamind patted Anya's shoulder and found her dazed. "What is it?"

"I finally did something good."

* * *

Roxanne drove home furiously, the roads a little slick, but drivable. Before reaching the Lair, she made sure to call Mykael and tell him that Samuel was up to something. Perhaps the guy was crazy, or maybe he was just a jerk. Whatever it was, she had it out for Mykael and HER. Before going back home, she stopped one more place. The construction site of Hal's apartment.

It was getting done quicker than she imagined. It almost looked peaceful, like an uptown building. Though, there was something that made her wonder. The boards that were being used as the skeleton of the structure looked thin, almost too thin. She got as close as the wire fence and squinted hard. The wood wasn't building wood; it was acting wood, used to build structures for stages, NOT for building apartments. What would he have to gain for doing that?

"Excuse me." A guard that had tattoos over his body steps in front of her, making her recoil. "You can't be here."

"My mistake, I was looking for my keys." She held up her keys sheepishly. "Found them." Roxanne got into her car very suspiciously then started driving towards the station. There was no way she could wait to do this story.

* * *

Minion, Alexander, held his date's arm in his as he approached the seating waiter. He had picked this restaurant specifically for their date. The food was exquisite and was the only one that could compete with his own cooking. Reena smiled at him as he addressed the waiter.

"Do you have reservations?" The waiter held up reading glasses to a clipboard.

"Minion." He expressed the name he put the reservations under; the waiter took only a moment to find it.

"Seating for two?" The waiter looked up at them and smiled then turned a heel. "This way please." The couple followed him to a nice window seat that had plenty of elbow room from the other tables. Alexander thanked the waiter then pulled out the chair for his lady.

"Ms. Reena." He smiled at her as giggled while sitting down. He circled the table and sat in a seat across from her. They sat awkwardly for a few moments as a different waiter brought them some campaign to drink.

"Is there a specific reason why you picked this place?" She looked around and saw spot lights creating hearts on red curtains. He blushed furiously and played with his glass.

"The food is good." He stopped playing with his glass realizing it was rude and unfolded his napkin, putting it in his shirt. "You look very nice Ms. Reena." Referring to her greenish dress that resembled that of a sea and her hair straightened to be like a flowing golden plain.

"So do you Alexander." Looking at him very dreamily like which made him feel more embarrassed. "May I ask why the name Alexander?"

"Honestly, I think it was just something Anya found in the newspaper. May I ask why black hair?" He looked at himself in the reflection of the window. He wondered about some of the features that she seemed to find very alluring.

"Mysterious. And blue eyes for softness and sophistication." She carried on with her whole elaborate explanation on what each feature of her perfect match meant. "In a way it's perfect."

"What is?" He was surprised when the conversation had a sudden turn.

"The perfect appearance for a perfect man." She learned in towards him to grab his hand. He smiled and came in closer to in order to rest his forehead on hers.

* * *

"I am here in front of Metrocity's Mayor's home where I have discovered the most intriguing piece of news of the year. A few hours before, it was announced that Hal Stuart was bailed out of jail with bail priced at over a million dollars. Now, you may be asking, 'Who has the money to pull that off?' Well, I'm here with just that." Roxanne began to walk slowly in order to make the story more dramatic. "Our one and only Samuel Williamson, the one in control of down town work, had been the one who bailed out this criminal from his life sentences. Convinced that he would be able to use his camera skills to help run his newly purchases news company, Channel five." Why did she say that? "I will update you in the future on this development. This has been Roxanne Pearce channel 8, KCMP." Roxanne cut off then dropped her microphone down.

Was she no better than Samuel, trying to ruin his reputation by pitting the audience against him? Though, he started it! She couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Her job was to mention who had bailed out Hal and why, but did she have to mention his news station. She looked back at her brain bot holding the camera. It bow wowed and attempted to comfort her.

"Do you think that was okay? Do you think that was right?" She paced on the step and tried to think of what she would have done differently if she did do it again. Would she just do the same thing, her anger towards Samuel creeping up on her for a second time? She held up her microphone to her mouth and nodded at the brain bot. "One more time. Then we'll turn it in." She was lucky this wasn't a live shooting.

* * *

Reena and Alexander walked up the stairs, taking the long way and laughing their butts off. They had a wonderful time together and the long awkward moments in the beginning of the date were long forgotten. He stopped in front of her apartment door and an instant frown formed on his face.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." His head drifted towards hers, leaning his forehead on hers. A sense of longing developed between the two. Neither one of them wanting to pull away and admit that the date was over. "I can visit you at work?"

"Is that a question?" Reena smiled and pulled her head away to cuddle her head in his chest.

"Well, I'd like to." He sighed pleasantly and looked down at her. "So is that a yes?"

"Only if you bring lunch." She giggled and looked up at him. "Feel free to come as yourself Minion." He blushed a little then looked a bit concerned. Becoming Alexander had become such a relief to him. Before, he didn't have the courage to even suggest going out to lunch with her. Now, he felt he could do anything without having disapproving eyes follow him.

"I am myself. Gorilla robot or a handsome man disguise. Both of them are behind the same sensitive mind." He assured her which made her bring her hand up to his cheek which made him flinch.

"So, so sensitive, don't care about anything people think or say Minion. I like you just the way you are." She felt a momentarily sense of weakness. "You are a wonderful person Minion."

"Thank you." He felt his heart swell up with pride and love. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was perfect. This only solidified his belief.

"No, thank you." She patted his chest then took out her keys. "I had a great time. Best date I had in forever." She opened the door and looked back at him. He was about to turn to leave, but she grabbed his hand. "Wait; let me give you something before you go."

"O-okay." He waited curiously, but in his heart he knew what was going on. His heart was beating a million beats per second; it felt like it would explode. She closed her eyes and leaned toward his face. He felt himself draw into her like a magnet and met her lips half way. The kiss was gentle and seemed almost like she was trying hard not to break him. In a way, he was glad. He was so nervous that he felt if she tried to do something deeper, he would fall apart in front of her.

She parted from him and smiled at him. Reena adjusted a strand of stray hair behind her ear and headed back behind her door. "Good night." She said almost shyly and shut the door slowly. He blinked and stood there a long time before realizing he had forgotten to breathe. He took in a sharp breath then leaned against the wall, feeling suddenly light headed. Before long he finally got enough oxygen to his brain to start down the stairs. Though, he jumped down most of them due to his sudden burst of joy.

* * *

"What's taking Rox so long?" Anya played with her fork as Megamind fixed them some dinner with what knowledge he learned from Minion. He looked at her between flipping burgers, knowing children had a thing for hotdogs and hamburgers.

"She texted me and told me she would be staying late at work to finish a story." He couldn't help but feel a little anxious as well. With Hal out of jail, he felt a need to check up on her every so often to make sure he hadn't kidnapped her. True, the only reason he had the ability to kidnap her before was because he had empowered him with Metro man's powers, doesn't mean he was innocent. He was dangerous, especially towards Roxanne.

"Does she want to write a story about me?" She looked up from her fork to see his expression.

"She was asked to, but I doubt she wants to put you in that position."

"I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Well, not anymore. I want to tell her my story."

"I thought you told us your story already. The orphanage and they giving you to the jail."

"Th-that wasn't all true."

"How much was not true?"

"Well, it's true that they gave me to the jail, but it wasn't an orphanage and it wasn't because they couldn't deal. I was sent there because I did something. Bad." She stopped playing with her fork and put her hands in her lap.

"Well, let's practice for your interview then. Now, what is the truth?" He placed the burgers in a bun and placed them on the table before sitting down.

"Well, it's a long story."

"We have time." He watched her mull it over and then the confidence returned as she began her story.

"When I was born, my parents always knew I was special. Growing up, they felt that I must have gotten mixed up with their real child. I was far too smart they said. Though, I was their child through and through, even though I was intellectually superior then the other kids. When I turned around seven, my younger brother was born. He became a big fan of yours. He liked you De-gun more than anything. Then he became obsessed with ray guns that you see villains use in the movies. His favorite was the freeze ray gun."

"That's why-"

"Yeah, but anyways. I wanted to make him one for his fifth birthday. Thought he'd like playing with it. Nothing too dangerous, just like a frost or something. I probably put the thing down for a few seconds while I went to go fetch a screwdriver. Then when I came back, he was playing with it. It wasn't finished. In fact it was dangerous, the wiring wasn't set right. I was never good at those things. So, when he heard it make a funny noise, he dropped it. And, it exploded. It was a small explosion. It left my room in shambles, but didn't destroy the house. But, it also damaged my little brother's legs pretty bad." She stopped only for a second, but he could practically feel the pain that emitted from her words.

"They blamed you."

"They blamed me for all of it. They thought I was jealous and did it on purpose. So, before my brother even got out of the hospital, they sent me to the jail. Saying I was an evil child." A bit of anger hitched her tone on the last word, but reverted to calmness. "Then my life of crime started. I started to steel money from people. And then when I got smarted and my wiring skills became better I started to hit banks. That's when I managed to sneak out of the jail and sneak past the Warden. I heard my brother could have a change to walk again." He remembered the boy that they saw the day before. There were metal braces on his legs that helped him stand and even then the parents looked like they were holding him up. "The surgery is too expensive for them to pay for it themselves. They're selfish. They would never do it, but I would. I would do anything to change what I did."

"You stole the money to pay for your brother's surgery."

"Stop beating me to the good parts."

"Sorry."

"Yes, I did and in turn became the favorite among the Warden. He put me in every cell possible before that one in the back. Though, it wasn't that hard to escape that one too with guards coming in to play chess with you every few hours." Anya took her burger gratefully and began eating, leaving Mykael to compose his questions that were no doubly on their way.

"Why do you play chess?" He figured it was a hobby, but something told him it was more than that.

"It's supposed to help you problem solve, think better. It keeps my head off of my little brother and keeps it thinking of new ideas to escape and steal money." She ate fast, too fast that when she was done she felt her stomach desperately trying to catch up.

"You haven't played chess in a while."

"I'm not trying to escape and I don't have the need to steal anymore." She looked at him in a way that reminded him of himself. "I don't need to fight to set things right anymore. So, I'll earn the money the good old fashion way."

"Selling your inventions to wealthy investors?" He suggested because that was his form of the good old fashion way. They both broke out laughing. "I think it is time for you to go to bed."

"Ugg, I never had bed time in jail!"

* * *

Roxanne yawned desperate for sleep as she pulled into the garage. Minion looked like he was still out and she didn't see any sign of Mykael or Anya. However as soon as she got out of her car, Mykael somehow appeared and swept her off her feet, literally. She giggled into his neck as he spun her around smiling.

"It never ceases to put a smile on my face." She brushed her hair back in place then kissed him on the cheek. "Did Minion come back yet?"

"No, but since he hasn't contacted me either, that must be a good sign." He placed her down with much restraint. "And your end?"

"That Samuel guy is totally off his hinges. Not to mention I can't figure out his motives. He seems so off that there is no way the good of the city is his true goal." She began pacing uncontrollably which made him smile. She was pretty cute when he could see the gears turning furiously in that wonderful brain of hers. "It could be he just wants to be better than you, but then why try and ruin your reputation? What is his motivation for doing all this?"

"Perhaps his motivation is his nature."

"He's crazy and that's why he's doing this? Seems to extreme. He's not that nuts." She stopped then tried to think further. "I think I'll need to get Reena to help me dig up some background information on him."

"Speaking of background information." He pointed toward the hall leading to the bedrooms. It took her a second to realize he meant Anya. "She wants to do the interview."

"You told her about that?" She raised her eyebrow at her then looked back at the hall. "And she doesn't mind?"

"I don't think it's that she minds. I think it is that she wants the opportunity to tell people her story. The true story." He gripped her shoulder tightly, squeezing it gently.

"I'd be happy to help."

* * *

Alexander pulled into the garage late. The high of his new blossoming love kept him from coming home as soon as he dropped off Reena. No, afterwards, he drove around Metro City. Breathing in the cold night air as he maneuvered around the late night drivers. He found his way down the hall and stopped specifically at Anya's. He opened the door and found her pleasantly sleeping. He smiled and whispered kind words before he closed the door.

When he got to his room, he found himself starring at the bed. He remembered when he put the bed in here. It was a form of a joke that he and Megamind shared. A bed, in which he would never use due to the fact he didn't need one. When he slept, he simply powered down his body and rested his eyes in a tight ceramic fish castle.

Sure, he'd wondered what it would be like to sleep in a bed, be surrounded by cloud like blankets that would caress his skin, but never had it been an option. More like a fantasy that he dreamed of just to call himself childish, due to others believing him to be to strict. Once more, he gazed upon the bed with much curiosity.

He first placed his knee on the side of the bed. It sunk in slowly, as if it were drawing him in. He slowly shifted his body in toward the bed until he plopped softly into it. He sighed contently and took the pillow and hugged it into his head. He could definitely into this.

* * *

**Neat tid bit, Alexander is the name of my nephew who, due to some finacial trouble with his mother, I do not see anymore. He's such a joy and so kind that whenever I think of Minion, I think of him taking care of his sisters. So, with some minor alterations to the overall appearence of my nephew, I decided to name Minion's new alter ego after him. Not to mention Alexander (not nessarily Alex in which I'm sure his nickname will be after all is said and done) contained a gental yet respectful tone that described Minion so well. **

**I've decided since no one had gave me suggestions on the new name of the dog and Anya that I choose names that mean something to me. A little preview I will tell you that the name of the dog will be Lucky, after a old husky I had taken care of a long time ago, but had to let go due to the actual physical damage done to the dog before I had got him. May he be happy for all eternity. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this took so long. I had to take a break because I was suddenly swamped with work that whenever I sat down to work on something, I was forced to work on projects and papers rather than stories. And when I wasn't sitting down, I was working on making a quota for a sea-salt ice cream request. So, here's chapter 8 and I would like to inform everyone that it might be awhile before I can write chapter 9. So, don't be surprised if you don't see it next weekend. Thank you for you patience.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Minion felt something wet run down his fur. He opened his eyes and realized this glass bowl broke. He gasped for water as he flopped around helplessly. It was only a few minutes before he felt hands scoop him up and put him in a filled bath tub. He looked up to find Anya staring down at him.

"Ms. Anya! Thank goodness, I thought that I would suffocate. What happened?" He dove down into the water to get himself pleasantly wet.

"I think you brushed up against the watch when you were sleeping which turned you back. Then it was only a matter of pressing the pillow into your glass head to hard." She folded her arms and gave him a serious look. "What were you doing lying in bed with a glass head anyways?"

"I didn't even think about brushing up against the watch. I just wanted to feel what it was like to sleep in a bed." He turned away from her, floating quietly in the water.

"I'll go get Mykael to fix your bowl." She turned but stopped before leaving. "Did you have fun last night?"

"The most fun I've had in years." He looked over and found a happy smile on her face.

"Good." She nodded then went to go fetch Mykael. He sat in the tub for a while, knowing to well that Megamind had a backup glass head in case he broke it. He knew he'd fix the broken one later. He swam in circles for a while with the day dreams of his wonderful night the night before.

"Minion!" Mykael came with a filled glass head and scooped him up into it. He was still in his pajamas due to the fact that he usually didn't wake up before Minion. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry sir." Minion waited on a chair while Mykael removed the damaged glass bowl from his gorilla body.

"So, you like Alexander?" Anya asked as she sat next to him on the floor, watching Megamind work.

"Absolutely." He couldn't express how much he loved Alexander, his alter ego. Now he understood how sir felt when he pranced around as Bernard. It was freeing just knowing that for once, you blended in and could do thing the way everyone else did. For once, not to get weird looks as he walked down the sidewalk with groceries. It made it almost exhilarating.

* * *

Minion found himself changing into Alexander more and more often, even when he didn't need to. Every date with Reena, every trip down to the shop, and, now, ever walking around the Lair doing choirs. Roxanne became a little concerned that he was losing himself in Alexander, but was soon dismissed and proven wrong when Mykael asked to go on patrol with him and he quickly changed back.

She couldn't help but realize that the feeling of being human wasn't getting to his head, but rather getting to his heart. Everyone even after becoming the sidekick to the hero had been so harsh on his appearance and now he could walk among them with not even a second glance. She figured he'd enjoy at least two more weeks before he started using the disguise more responsibly.

Though, she couldn't complain. After discovering the changes Anya made, she found herself making new disguises for even herself, just because she could. Minion and Roxanne sat at the computer hours one day just creating outfits for their disguises to wear. Roxanne found herself creating a female with long legs and flowing red hair. She called it her snoopy reporter disguise because now she had a way to sneak around and gather information. This was perfect timing.

Roxanne, after a few days since she had visited Samuel and released the news of Hal's release on the news, called Reena and went to go snooping. Reena, who decided to take a comfortable position inside the invisible car, was in charge of hacking into Samuel's personal computer and finding out as much as she could before she was locked out. While the mansion was under commotion of disposing of the hidden tech intruder, Roxanne was going to sneak in with her new red head disguise and ransack the place till she found something.

In her new disguise, she snuck as far as the middle of the yard before she had Reena make a distraction. When the guards went to check out the unknown disturbance, Roxanne snuck the rest of the way in. "Hello, Reena? Do you hear me?" She made communication with her cars communicator, hoping the new feature didn't fry it.

"Loud and clear." Reena responded back. Roxanne let out a soft sigh of relief then looked around the hall she was in.

"Okay, it looks like I'm in the next to the maid's bedrooms. How do I get to Samuel's office or bedroom?" Either one would do, I'm sure he hid away some of his more personal belongs in his room, meaning family photos and obsessions.

"Take a right and there should be a small stair well leading to the hall upstairs." Roxanne followed Reena's instructions precisely up the smaller stairwell most likely used for the maids and butlers to preform their duties out of sight. She waited for Reena while looking to see if the coast was clear. "Okay, now you have to go all the way down the hall till you pass two intersecting halls. The third one you should take a right." Roxanne was on the move again, but coming to the second hall, she almost ran into a maid. Luckily, the maid didn't look too aware and didn't even notice her clinging to the wall as she passed by. She kept going and turned right.

"Now what?" She could hear voices down on the first floor, it sounded like Samuel. Wasn't he supposed to be at the construction site?

"All the way down the hall should be a door, that's his office." Roxanne practically ran down the hall after Reena told he that the door was his office. When she opened it, she found it empty.

"Okay, I'm in." She rushed to his desk knowing Samuel could walk up at any moment. The first drawer she opened had bills and copies of checks that confirmed the budget for the construction. She pulled them onto her lap as she sat in his chair and looked through them. They were amazingly cheap. How could one build a building with such little money? She looked closer and found that their supplier of wood and bricks were from a theater props company. "Reena, look up the Stage Productions Company." In a few short moments, she got her answer.

"It was a company that designed stage scene props and backdrops. They are also are main suppliers for supplies to build said props and backdrops."

"Why is he getting wood from a theater company?" Roxanne fingered though the papers and found Hal's apartment was the only one with the company's stamp on it. It was the only one with phony supplies being put into it. Then when she turned the plans for his apartment over, she found the word Titan written in the corner along with Megamind. "Is this guy doing a history on my husband?" She took a picture with her phone then placed the papers back in drawer. She opened the second drawer and found a folder labeled Scott on the tab. "Scott?"

"Isn't that Metro Man's last name?"

"Yeah, and are you ease dropping-"

"On you talking to yourself? A little."

"Fair enough." She opened the folder and found a photo of Wayne, his mother, and his father. Her eyebrow rose instinctively as she suggested to herself that maybe he had an obsession with gifted people, but when she found another photo with Wayne's dad and another young boy who had the same eyes and hair she realized something. "This must be Samuel, but why is he with Wayne's dad?"

"An affair?" Reena's suggestion was possible. She remembered stories Wayne had told her of his father. Always very distant and strict, but when he went out somewhere, he seemed happy and joyful.

"Who's Samuel's mom?" Roxanne waited for a while before finding out that Samuel's mother, Mrs. Margret Williamson, was indeed an unfaithful woman. There was a news article on the internet of her confessing an affair with a certain other wealthy man though she didn't specify who. She found more photos of Samuel and Wayne's father, George, together bonding. She thought that perhaps he didn't have a complex about gifted children, but then she found newspaper clippings of Metro Man in action with magic marker scribbling all over them. One in particular was touching. The word hero was circled in the title and then an arrow pointing to it had the words "That's my brother" in capital letters. He had indeed loved Metro Man more than anyone and had developed a sense of pride that in a way they were related, even if Wayne didn't know it.

"What's happening? Come on crazy, talk to yourself."

"Very funny. Reena, Samuel is Wayne's brother."

"Really? Then why is he such a jerk? Wayne is a bit, overbearing, but he's not a jerk. Anymore."

"I don't know yet, hush." Roxanne went back through snooping and found another article, a recent one that had the first sign of anger. It was one that had announced Metro Man's death and that Megamind had killed him. There was a sense of denial throughout the page. She flipped through it again and found the paper claiming Megamind to be the new cities hero with red marker written over it saying, "Faker" and "Murderer." She felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned and found Metro Man's confession new paper. Then she realized that this was his reason for hating Megamind. He blamed him for Metro Man's retirement. He blamed him for Metro Man's depression, disinterest, and soon his crash into alcohol that was printed in the TALK magazine.

"Well, is he as nuts as we thought he was?"

"No, no he's much worse Reena. I'll tell you later, but first, I need you to tell me where his bedroom is." She snapped quick pictures of all the things in the folder then replaced everything back in their appropriate drawers.

"Out the door and to the left, first door on your left."

* * *

Minion hung over Anya's shoulder as she played Mykael in a game of chess. "How long do we have to wait until Rox does that interview with me?" She was now determined to prove that she was not a criminal, but merely a victim of circumstances.

"She'll probably get it done when she gets back. Right now, she said she's doing some research." Mykael knew that it wasn't a complete lie. Roxanne was out doing research except she was doing it the complicated way. By sneaking into Samuel's house and looking at his personal pages. He moved one of his pieces towards Anya's and she retaliated.

She stayed silent and looked over at Minion who had given his holo-watch a rest for the day. They silently shared a conversation that ended in Minion going to get mugs of tea for the three of them. She redirected her attention to the game and found that it was taking longer for her to win. He was learning.

"I think I lost." Anya put a hand to her chin and tried thinking of her next move.

"Imagine that." Mykael smiled largely and leaned into his chair. In a way, she was glad that someone could beat her at the strategic game. It meant she could learn from someone. However, the natural disappointment of losing is always something one acquires after losing for the first time in something you were the best at for years. She flicked her king over, symbolizing her defeat.

"Play again?" She suggested as Minion returned with their tea.

"Let me try." Minion gave Mykael his tea then replaced him in the seat in front of the chess board. Anya began to reset the pieces in their positions than heard something out in the sitting room. It was a news reporter, but it didn't sound like Roxanne. So why did it feel important to check out? She stood up from her place across Minion and walked toward the sitting room.

"Anya?" Mykael followed her, a little confused. He stood in the doorway of the sitting room while she walked all the way to the couch. She stared up at the television. It was the channel that Roxanne told her Samuel bought. The reporter, a young female with red hair, smiled at the screen for a few seconds before talking.

"_As you know, there was a story done on your owner, Samuel Williamson. This story was critical on his recent investment toward our camera man, Hal Stewart."_ Mykael gripped his mug tighter when he heard that. The person who was holding that camera was the same person who endangered his wife. He resisted the urge to jump in the car and go find Hal, but it was an option in his head. _"We would just like to say to our dear Roxanne, 'You're one to talk.' Yes, after a complex day of research, we reveal to you the day of the jail alarm. A girl in the jail for attempted murder, disturbing the peace, and aggravated robbery, escaped from jail. Now, creditable to Megamind's reputation he caught up to the criminal. However, why is Anya Harsh not in jail presently? Because she is living the high life in the home of Megamind himself. No information has been gathered yet if Megamind decides to use this evil child to attempt a sneak attack on Metro City. It is safe to say though the Roxanne Pearce, the wife of the astound Megamind, has no right to criticize Mr. Williamson when they themselves are harboring a criminal. They doing so with questionable purposes. We will be sure to return to this story with more information on Anya Harsh. This has been Channel Five News with-"_ Anya turned off the TV before she could complete signing off.

"Anya?" Minion inched into the room, but found her not to move an inch. She stared at the black screen a little dazed by what she saw. Was there any hope now? The city now was put on edge by the horrible facts of her life without knowing the full story. Attempted murder? That was only by the knowledge of her parents in which hated her to no limit.

"Call Roxanne, Minion, but me cautious about doing so." Mykael sent Minion off to get Roxanne here right away. Samuel had gone too far. It was one thing to slander him in whom he's been a victim of the cities question in him since the beginning, but slander a child? In which her only wish was to be accepted by someone was out of line. He approached Anya and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We'll make this right, don't worry."

"The question is, will be able to?"

* * *

Roxanne shuffled through Samuel's dresser drawers trying to find some more information, but most of it she already knew from what she found from the office. She could hear the people downstairs begin to stir and move up stairs. It was time to move.

"Reena I need to get out of here now! I think that's Samuel coming upstairs." She yelled into the communicator as she replaced the clothes and secret papers into the drawers.

"There's a laundry chute in the room." Reena stated plainly. Roxanne looked around and found the chute then looked straight down it. It looked simple enough and big enough so she wouldn't get stuck, but the whole idea of dropping down a chute was not very appealing. Though, she didn't have much of a choice. She slowly, one leg at a time, fitted herself into the chute then, when her whole body was in the hole in the wall, let go and slide down the metal chute.

When Roxanne finally landed in a pile of dirty clothes, she was both disgusted and relieved. If the clothes hadn't been there, she might have broken her back. At the same time, the smell was deathly. Of course, a pair of dirty underwear clung to head.

"If the political facts don't work, we can always make fun of his taste in undergarments." Reena whispered into the communicator reading her mind.

"I don't think that would be in our best interests, but that's a good back up plan." Roxanne shuffled her way out of the clothes and stumbled out the laundry room door. "Okay, now how do I get out from here?" Right when Reena was about to answer her, Roxanne's phone rang almost extra loud. She answered the phone as quickly as she could and dove into a closet not to far from the laundry room. "Hello?

"Ms. Roxanne! You wouldn't believe what we just saw on TV." She heard Minion's voice and almost got aggravated with him.

"Minion, right now is not the best time." She whispered at the same time trying to listen for signs that someone heard her phone go off.

"This is important Madame. Williamson went over the top this time."

"I know Minion; he's taking revenge on Mykael-"

"It's not just that anymore."

"What?" Roxanne was sort of surprised and decided that this was worth listening to.

"Samuel went after Anya."

"Nooo." She dropped the phone a little from her ear. What purpose would he have going after Anya? It was one thing to go after her husband in whom he had a legit reason for doing so, but he had nothing to gain by going after a child. "I'll be there in a few minutes Minion, but I have to get out of here first."

"Hurry, we need to take care of media damages as soon as possible."

"I know." She shut the phone afterwards then went back to her communicator. "Now tell me how to get out of here."

"Turn right out of the closet and till you pass three doors. The forth door should be the dining room. Get out through the window and hop over the fence, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Okay." She opened the door to the closet and followed Reena's instructions. Though when she opened the door to the dining room she found an unpleasant surprise. Samuel sitting at the dining table eating buttered noodles with a place set for someone else.

"Finally, it took you long enough. Come, what would you like? Dinner? Dessert?" Samuel smiled at her then wiped the sides of his mouth. "We can talk about what you found in your grand snoop of my privacy."

"Crap."


	9. Chapter 9

**As expected I wasn't able to get the chapter done before the weekend was over, but one day late ain't bad. I'm going to try to get back on schedule, but from now on the chapters might be a little late. At least until I get everything in order. Sorry for the misconvience and enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Roxanne cautiously starred at Samuel who didn't look at all surprised to see her. He gestured to the empty chair not too far from where he was sitting, expecting her to sit down. She moved around the table slowly, attempting to get to the window.

"Honestly Ms. Ritchie. It is one thing to keep your host waiting; it is another to reject his invitation to a meal when he is sitting right in front of you." He said with a sneer and returned to his noodles, blowing them off softly to cool. "Really, have you no manners? Perhaps living with a villain has made you a savage." Roxanne slammed her fits on the table with a sudden burst of rage.

"Megamind is a great man! Better than you could ever be!" She watched him smile with a sudden burst of chuckles looking from between his teeth.

"I don't think you can judge the 'greatness' of a man by the size of his-"

"Mr. Williamson, I thought of you to be more professional than that of a lowly sex joke." She pointed out finally making him frown.

"Nevertheless, I have my own scores to settle with him. You can go back to your reports Ms. Ritchie."

"It's Mrs. Pearce! And just because your brother never knew you existed you're taking it out not only on my husband, but a harmless, defenseless little girl."

"For one Roxanne, I think we can both agree that that 'little girl' is no defenseless creature. Second, I believe it was you who started this war. You provoked retaliation and I delivered it to you. And finally, my motivations are not based of false connections with my brother, Wayne. BUT, the protection of the single connection I do have with him."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"His reputation."

"What? That makes no sense!"

"My brother, the TRUE protector of Metro City, was always loved and respected. He was a brother I could be proud of even if he didn't know who I was. Until you little blue sack of chaos ruined it."

"What? Wayne quit being the hero of his own free will! He didn't want to live that life anymore!"

"Why is that, I ask you." Samuel stood up and got extremely close to Roxanne. It made her feel threatened and somewhat uncomfortable. She was ready to defend herself in she needed too. "Why? I will tell you. Because Megamind was a loser. A rejection, a failure. He did not provide enough of a challenge for my dear brother therefore causing him to become bored. Then took over my own brother's job making Metro man out to be the bad guy in the situation. He ruined my brother's life. Megamind made him easy prey for filthy vermin like that noisy reporter Serah."

"If you're upset with her, why don't you go after her?" She felt Samuel's breath huff out in a scoff.

"In due time, but before you can deal with a mouse, you need to deal with the rats." He brought his hand up to grip Roxanne's face tightly, almost too tightly. "I will take everything away from you and your so called husband. I will make him wish he were dead. Megamind has been playing a game without an opponent." She felt the dials on her watch, looking for the laser setting. "That is against the rules. Now, I will show him what a true villain is. Merciless."

Roxanne quickly fired the laser on his food which caused a chain reaction. First, Samuel snapped his hand away from his face so quickly that his nails scratched her face quite roughly. Second he yelped in pain and began waving his burnt shoe around from the mere heat of the shot. Third, she busted toward the window and through the glass violently and stumbled to her feet. Finally, Samuel rushed to the window, his singed shoe in his hand.

"You can't run Roxanne! And neither can Megamind!"

"You're CRAZY!" She echoed back to him as she rushed through the hedges and almost running into her own car. She opened the door and shut it just as quickly. "Let's get out of here." Reena obliged and punched it.

* * *

Anya sat on the couch sulking. The I.C.E gun in her palm as she traced the lettering with her other hand. Her metal beast came to her side, ignoring the rule of not jumping onto the furniture, and laid it's head on her lap. She stroked its metal head feeling the cold sensation of the metal tickle her fingers.

"Don't you think you should name him?" Mykael sat next to her on the opposite side of the dog in an attempt to comfort her.

"What's the point? He's just a machine. He could never understand the deeper meaning of a name only that it is something that labels him." He noticed she was beginning to sound more and more like her old rude self, becoming very anti-social.

"Well he might not understand, but you do don't you. Besides, it gives you a deeper connection with the things you build." He said while gesturing his brain bot, Fang, over to him. "Give it a shot."

"Alright then." She mumbled and stared at the metal dog. She tried to think of the things the dog has done. She remembered that she had to rebuild him five times because he kept breaking from his lack of intelligence to be able to realize stepping in front of a car is a sure way to break himself. She knew that he was lucky that she had the ability to rebuild him at all due to the fact that his existence was only a mere accident to begin with. An act of late night tinkering. "Lucky."

"Lucky? Really?" He raised his eyebrow finding the name pretty pathetic.

"This is coming from a guy who named his bots Fang, Scrap, and Pinki." She snapped, but then felt a smile emerge on her face. He actually was making her feel a bit better.

"Touché." He smiled back and ushered the dog towards him. Lucky, who had gotten used to Mykael by now, inched across Anya's lap towards him. He scratched the iron platting of the beast head. She took the detachable bar from Lucky's rib cage and tossed it hard. Lucky chased it immediately.

"Mykael." She frowned and leaned back into the couch, slouching. "Do you think I could ever get people to accept me now?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know me and Roxanne will do whatever we can to help." He placed a hand on her shoulder which made her look towards him.

"That's what I keep hearing." She sighed and stood up. "I think I'm going to go sit in the workshop." She turned and found Roxanne standing in the doorway.

"Well, then let's put that plan into action shall we?" Roxanne smirked and held up her microphone.

* * *

Roxanne stood in front of the Megamind museum, the sun reflecting off of the large statue beautifully. She coughed to clear her throat. With all the excitement the past view hours, it was difficult to focus on her story. There was that and the people gathering around to watch, since her marriage she found that a group of people would gather whenever she starting filming a story.

"You ready Anya?" She turned to smile at her. Anya tugged at the red and black sun dress Minion had mad for her for the occasion. Dresses were very uncomfortable for her, but Minion insisted upon it and, honestly, who could say know to that wonderful fish.

"I guess." Anya fastened the leather black belt around her waist which contained a holster for her I.C.E gun. Minion glared at it, but figured it would be her own flare to it.

"Just simply answer a few questions and we'll show the city that you are good." Roxanne smiled then turned back to her camera. "We'll do a recorded story instead of a live one. Then we can edit it if you mess up." She realized that she didn't do many live stories lately. It was simply more convenient to do recorded ones due to the obsessive interviews.

"Okay." Anya's previous excitement for the interview had washed away when she saw the broadcast earlier. The hope she once had had drained away. She heard Roxanne make her introduction then gesture her to walk over to her. Anya did very slowly and waited for her to introduce her.

"This is the Anya Harsh that was so severely criticized. Tell me Anya, we have heard about some things you've been accused of. Are any of those charges true?" Roxanne asked and hovered the microphone to Anya's lips.

"The attempted murder charge was never proven, only a claim from two witnesses."

"You said witnesses, are you saying someone saw you try to kill someone."

"No, the witnesses only heard the explosion. Here, let me start from the beginning." Anya began explaining everything she had told Mykael. Her parents, her brother, the explosion, everything. She noticed at one point during her story that Roxanne was smiling, as if the revealing of Anya's past had brought her joy.

"And the disturbing the peace charge?"

"Did you ever hear of the end to animal suffering protest?"

"I did a story a long time ago on that protest."

"I was the girl who threw a bottle at the cop." Anya smiled as Roxanne giggled and turned to address the camera, but when she was about to sign off on the camera, she saw a man step forward and point at Anya.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" The man looked like one of the few protesters of Megamind that existed after his big change.

"It's the truth." Anya yelled back. The camera was still rolling as the two squabbled back and forth.

"You know what I think? I think you are just a jealous, wicked, evil child!" When the man screamed that at her, Anya reached for her I.C.E gun, but Roxanne stopped her.

"No, no. Don't." Anya growled at the man and tried to pry herself from Roxanne's hands. The audience gasped then scattered. Even the man took off among the group of people. It was a good thing that the video was a recording. Anya losing her temper on a pedestrian and attempting to cause harm to him or threaten him would not have looked good on television. Soon after the crowd departed, she frowned.

"I'm sorry Roxanne. I, I didn't mean to lose my temper. I'm just trying so hard to get people to accept me. The horrible image these people have of me around here aggravated me." She looked out into the empty space where a group of people once stood. "Perhaps, I am evil."

"No, no. Don't say that." Roxanne put a hand on Anya's shoulder and crouched down to her level. "Everyone loosed their temper every once and awhile. That doesn't make you evil." She stood up and turned back to the camera, signing off. She would have to do some serious editing to the video before she handed it to the station to put on the air, but by tomorrow. Everyone would know the real Anya.

* * *

"Fork it over." The man from the crowd took a wad of cash from his client who had paid for him to cause a ruckus during the interview with the child.

"A thousand dollars, just like I said." The pudgy nerd smirked as the man counted his earnings.

"Why the child, can I ask?" The man looked at his boss who he had recalled seeing in the paper.

"I don't know something my boss cooked up. I don't ask that many questions."

"Hal Stewart."

"Huh?"

"You're Hal Stewart. The one who got out of jail not too long ago."

"Yeah, so?" Hal huffed with a rather smug grin on his face.

"Nothing, I'm going to go." The man ran off, only now realizing he was hired by a criminal.

"Whatever." Hal turned and took out his cell phone. He dialed Samuel's number and brought the phone to his ear. "She lost her temper, just as you thought."

"Good, now get a copy of the footage." Samuel responded sounding as if her were hard at work with another plan.

"Why don't I just steal it?"

"If you stole it, then it would be just another haters attempt to frame her. No, this must look like an act of betrayal for it to work."

"Oh I get it now." Hal could hear Samuel let out a loud sigh.

"Just get it done Hal!" Samuel hung up in a fury.

"Sesh."

* * *

Mykael sat next to Anya who was patiently waiting for Roxanne to finish editing the footage. It was late and dinner was excellent, cooked by none other than Minion. Reena tried to teach Anya come new hacking tricks, but she found Anya wasn't really paying attention. Alexander, Minion, stood behind the couch where they all were sitting watching Reena work. Reena pretended not to notice Alexander staring at her, but the blush across her cheeks was making it very difficult to keep up the charade.

"So, um, that's how you do that." Reena finished up in which Anya only nodded as if she were listening the whole time. Mykael tilted his head to the side attempting to read Anya's expression, but she had a rather blank expression to begin with.

"Would you like tea Ms. Reena?" Alexander asked as politely as possible. Reena nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"Yuck." Anya said under her breath and Mykael laughed.

"So that's why you didn't say anything." He smiled down at her and she looked up and smirked.

"If I knew that the romance soap was going to be on all the time, I would have never given him that watch."

Alexander felt Reena's eyes on him as he prepared her tea. She memorized every movement, every flick of the wrist as he poured and prepared it just as she liked it. Finally he extended the tea towards her. She took it, but instead of drawing it to her lips like she normally did, she placed it on the table.

"What's wrong? Is it too hot?" Alexander asked a little worried that he had do something wrong.

"Shh." Reena smiled and got closer to him. A smile formed on his face as he drew it closer to hers for a kiss. His boldness surprised her for Minion was always such a gentle and shy creature, but she enjoyed it.

"Minion! Can I have tea too!" Anya screamed from the other room making Alexander jump away from Reena quickly. Reena brushed her blond locks behind her ear then slowly parted away from him, heading back to the other room. He frowned and sighed.

"Now I know how sir feels."

* * *

Anya lied in her bed feeling awfully comfortable with the scene by now. Mykael and Roxanne sat on opposite sides of her bed talking softly to her which oddly made her more tired.

"Tell me again why you won't let me watch the edit?" Anya yawned as she snuggled further into the comfort of her covers.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Roxanne smiled as Anya made an "o" shape with her mouth, but was interrupted with another yawn. Megamind reached his hand over to Roxanne's and smiled softly at her. She smiled back then went and gave Anya a kiss on the forehead. Anya stared surprised at her. "What?"

"Why'd you do that?" Anya felt more confused. She had seen mothers on movies do that, but not even her own mother preformed such an act of blind kindness towards her before. Why did Roxanne, someone who was more like her friend than her mother?

"Why not?" Roxanne shrugged even though inside she was feeling a little embarrassed of the sudden maternal instincts. "Good night." Anya smile beamed this time. Roxanne felt the warmth of it just from the small gesture. She pulled the covers up to Anya's chin.

"Good Night." Anya watched Megamind and Roxanne join their hands when they got up from the bed and began walking toward the door.

Megamind brought his hand out from Roxanne's fingers and up around her waist making her smile. He could barely hear something when he finally closed the door which made him let go of her and stand at the door for a long time with a surprised expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him very worried wondering what had made him stop.

"She called us Mom and Dad." He stared back at her then turned to stare at the door. He didn't think it possible that Anya would trust them so much as to think of them as parents. Maybe as friends, but never did he think she would slip and consider them her parents. Megamind felt pride swell up inside him. She had considered him her father.

"Well come on _Daddy. _The bed is calling you and your wife is too." She joked, but he didn't expect him to grab her arm and growl into her next.

"Temptress."

* * *

Megamind yawned loudly. He had realized that he had woken up very, very early. He shifted slowly out of bed trying extra hard not to disturb Roxanne from her deep slumber. He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he took out a carton of milk and started heading towards the sitting room.

He walked it so unprepared for what he was about to see. Megamind was in mid sip when he walked in on a private moment. Alexander and Reena were sitting on the couch kissing. He blinked and watched as the broke rather quickly. Alexander laughed nervously and shifted his sight between him and Reena.

"Umm, sir. I-I can explain." Alexander smiled nervously and went to begin explaining, but Megamind raised his hand up, signaling him to stop. He turned and began heading out the way he came. When he finally shut the door, he gulped the mouth full of milk he had been holding since he walked in.

"Well, that was, awkward." Megamind cleared his throat and went to return the carton of milk.

* * *

Samuel tapped the disk in his hand on his desk, smiling at it devilishly. He watched his butler come in with a cup of tea. He took it willingly. "Did you contact our friend from the station?"

"They said they will be sure to play the story as scheduled." His butler bowed his head slightly.

"And Hal? He's not, you know, being childish is he?"

"Sir?"

"Ruining our plans by attempting to take revenge on Megamind on his own."

"Oh, no sir. He's simply playing video games down stairs."

"Good, good. That foolish man, he would have never been able to do anything in his life besides work for other people. I want him returned to jail when we are finished with him."

"Yes sir."

"Knowing that David fellow, he'd jump at the chance to put that boy behind bars again." Samuel kept the cut half way to his mouth looking out at the moon. "I wonder what Megamind is doing now."

"Are you alright sir?"

"I will be a lot better, when Megamind is begging at my feet." He sipped his tea in the middle of his sentence. "Begging for me to end his life."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for the delay. It's been killing me, but I am very busy. Finally got time to finish it so, here you go. I remember you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Roxanne slipped her arms through her favorite formal jacket in which Megamind was holding up graciously. All the madness that had been occurring the last few days, Megamind and herself both agreed that they needed a breather. Anya stood obediently next to Lucky watching the three get ready.

"I'm sure. It's only for a couple hours." She smiled up at them as they stopped to smile at her.

"You know you could come with us. We would enjoy your company." Megamind straightened a tie on his neck. This was the first time he wore a suit since his wedding. Roxanne had forgotten how hot he looked in it. Of course, with the current situation making him rather jumpy, he fastened a holster for his De-gun on his belt, despite Roxanne's plea to leave it in the car.

"No, no. You don't want a little kid cramping your style. No, this is your night to have fun and relax with your lovers." Anya smiled at them, especially at Alexander who was happy to find himself going on his second date with Reena. A double date with his most beloved friends in the world one might add. "Besides, I don't think I should be going out anywhere until the story airs later today."

"You have a point." Roxanne, feeling her odd motherly instincts arise from her yet again, kissed her on the forehead. "We'll call you later. Remember the story airs in an hour and a half."

"Okay, M-" Anya stopped herself, unable to spit the rest of the word out in embarrassment. "Roxanne."

"The brain bots will be on patrol so you should be safe here as long as you don't leave the Lair." Alexander watched Megamind finish straightening himself then looked back at Anya. "Though, I'm sure you care of yourself Miss. Anya. Remember there's food in the refrigerator. "

"Warm it up in the microwave, blah blah blah. I'm fine you guys! I'll be here with Lucky just doodling. Will you just go already?" Anya pushed Alexander towards the car.

"Alright, alright we get it. We have to leave to pick up Ms. Reena anyways." Alexander felt a smile grow across her face. Megamind grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Be good." The hug was engulfing. Anya felt an unknown sense of love and family fill her up. He let go of her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Call us if anything happens."

"Of course." She watched Megamind and Roxanne wrap their arms around each other while heading toward the car. When Alexander got into the car and out of ear shot, Megamind and Roxanne turned towards her with a warm smile.

"Love you, be a good girl." The both said in their own way and entered the car. Anya watched it drive away and stared at the open doors for a while then looked down at Lucky.

"I wish you could understand how I feel right now."

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Sometimes they would be able to muster up enough attention to talk about what they found at Samuel's, but often found themselves bored with the subject and would go back to gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

Alexander and Reena were in a similar position. Sometimes they would attempt to make a conversation to cut the tension of an awkward silence, but failure was a common result. Often they would all find themselves thinking why they went on a double date at all if they were just going to be silent and keep between their own affections.

However, common subjects had brought them all back to earth and develop a mellow tone. "How's Anya doing after that, you know, incident?" Reena placed her glass to her lips.

"She seems okay now, except." Alexander locked his fingers at his waist and leaned back into his chair. "Something IS off; I can't really put my finger on it." Megamind retracted his fingers that were intertwined with Roxanne's and held the hand up in an informing gesture.

"She seems so serious and yet, she's happy." He went back to Roxanne's fingers which made her blush and smile.

"Well, if it is any conciliation, she has something she never had before. Despite the entire city believing she is evil, she now has at least four who knows she's good." She nodded realizing she was being her reporter self as usual. "She has a family."

"That Samuel character, I wish I knew what his next move was. I mean attacking Anya makes no sense in any aspect. And allowing Hal out of jail, even if it does produce emotional turmoil, is a pretty risky move in itself. In the end, is it all worth it?" Megamind stroked the hairs on his chin.

"Perhaps he really is as crazy as he seems." Reena shrugged and looked at Alexander for a long time before continuing. "I mean he was carrying a lifetime obsession."

"He's too smart to be crazy." Roxanne suggested.

"You can be smart and still be crazy. It's what makes someone like that actually dangerous." Mykael sighed and leaned back into the chair feeling frazzled. "Tell me what you found at the home exactly?"

"Well-" Roxanne began, but then heard her voice project from a television mounted near the front of the restaurant. It was definitely her voice, but she didn't recognize the words that were being said. She turned to face the TV and found her story for Anya except it didn't look like the one she ever edited.

"Wait a second; is that her almost pulling a gun on a pedestrian?" Reena looked at the screen in surprise.

"Oh no." Roxanne shook uncontrollably. "Someone switched my feed." She frowned and attempted to think clearly while the first thing that came to mind was Anya, who was sitting at home with no one to comfort her. "Oh no, Anya."

* * *

A long time passed since Megamind and the others left Anya alone in the Lair. She found herself in the observatory doodling on blue prints while the small TV played the news in the background. Lucky watched the pencil move across the paper as if he were extremely interested.

Anya looked up at the dog and found him watching. She smiled at tossed the pencil, watching him go to retrieve it. She should be paying attention to the news, any moment now her story was going to come on. As Lucky returned with the pencil and gentle dropped it against the blue prints, Anya heard Roxanne's voice echo into the observatory making her pause from retrieving the wooden tool. It sounded wrong. It sounded off. It sounded cruel.

She looked up at the TV and her face turned to horror. She saw herself begin to advance toward the citizen aggressively. She heard her voice in choppy pieces of her own story except it sounded evil. She sounded dangerous. Her arms twitched as the story ended and the front desk reporters wrinkled their noses and comment about how terrible she was.

Anya stood up slowly and stared at the screen even through the news reporters already moved on. As the sense of betrayal began to set in, her hands began to form into fists. Her body shook uncontrollably and she closed her eyes to squeeze back the tears forming. Finally, she scooped up her blue prints and began to rip them into a million pieces.

* * *

As soon as the broadcast hit, Roxanne and Megamind left and began driving back to the Lair, leaving Minion and Reena to remain at dinner. They insisted that they go to Anya alone. Mykael's fingers twitched against the steering wheel. He could only imagine what she was feeling right now. The ultimate form of betrayal, feeling just as alone as he once felt when Roxanne and Minion left him. He could see her on her hands and knees, crying in the middle of the Lair.

Roxanne could feel his tension and tried to comfort him by placing a hand on his lap, but she was in no position to. She was as tense as he was. She couldn't quite understand Anya's emotions like he could, but she knew Anya must be hurting. It was all her fault. She should have made sure no one could sabotage the video. What was going through her head right now? After watching what she thought would clear the whole bad image of her up made things worse.

When they drove into the garage, everything seemed quiet. They exited the Hudson and found Lucky slowly walk up to them with his tail between his legs. Mykael stroked the dog's metal head.

"Where is she boy?" He whispered, but the dog did not answer in any form. Only stared back up at him and whimper against his palm. He began walking deeper into the Lair. "Anya? Anya!" He yelled as it echoed through the halls, but no response.

He heard paper crumple underneath his leather boots and he immediately lifted his foot off and looked down. There was the edge of a blue print. It looked like the blue prints that had just been drawn up recently. He lifted his head up and noticed that there were shreds of blue paper throughout the hall leading into the workshop.

As he got closer to the room, Roxanne collected the pieces behind him. With each shred of paper she picked up, she felt more and more guilty. When she finally joined Megamind in the workshop, she found blueprints scattered across the floor, all ripped or crumbled. She remembered that sometimes when she returned home, she would find Anya doodling on blueprints, but she didn't think that Anya accumulated this many plans. Surely enough through every shred of paper she retrieved belonged to Anya, even if some were incomplete.

Roxanne dropped all the papers on the ground and collapsed onto the floor; bring more papers closer to her. At this point she was tearing and couldn't bear to attempt picking up anymore of Anya's fury. She lifted her head towards Mykael and found he was staring at something on the floor. She found the strength to get up and join him. Standing next to him, she looped her arms around one of his and looked down with him.

On the ground was the I.C.E gun, smashed to pieces. She knew that Mykael could fix it in a synch, but that wasn't the point. This was proof of how betrayed and lonely Anya felt. It meant she didn't trust us anymore.

_Anya kept the shredded pieces in her arms as she ran downstairs into the workshop. She took finally let the pieces fall and went to retrieve the others she had drawn up. She could no longer hold back her tears as she placed the bulky rolls of blueprint on the table. She reached for one and gripped it so tightly that the paper wrinkled up and crunched inward into a V like shape. _

_Unrolling it quickly, she began ripping the prints into randomly sized pieces, releasing her anger into each tare. Without even realizing it, her tears were flowing so strenuously that they fell into drops at her feet. Her ripping became vicious now, her whole body getting into the motion of the rip. _

_Her cries became bellowing, the words of the news cast and the front desk reporters echoing in her head. Before she knew it the whole room was littered with her blue prints. Only one blue print was left. Lucky approached her cautiously, touching her leg with its metal nose. _

"_Go away." She said harshly as she kept her hands pressed roughly against the table. Lucky touch her leg again trying to get his master to calm down, but Anya lashed out at him. She slammed her hands against the table which cause him to recoil back a few steps then she grabbed a wrench. "I said go away!" _

_She chucked the wrench as hard as she could at the metal dog. It hit it on the side of the head leaving a small dent. Lucky yelped in a high pitch cry and stumbled away from his master then ran out the workshop. Anya felt a little guilt strike her, but then felt anger boil up inside her stomach again. Taking the I.C.E gun from the table, she held it up high. The words evil and monster repeating in her head, direct quotes from the front desk reporters, she threw the gun against the ground. It shattered into pieces in a shower of sparks and sounds of buzzing and cracking pieces of chips glass. _

_Grabbing the last blue print she ran out of the workshop, ripping it on the way. When she had nothing left in her hand to rip, she grabbed her hover board and left the Lair. She didn't look back when she took off as fast as she could toward the cities old stadium construction site. _

Megamind slowly picked up the I.C.E gun as gently as possible. Not that the thing could break anymore at this point, but it was best to be careful. He placed the gun on the table then looked at Roxanne.

"We have to find her quickly." The pain in his eyes made her heart drop. "We have to find her."

* * *

Anya curled up in a ball against the see-saw. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting cold. The dark clouds stretching out toward the golden sun threatened to turn into a thunder storm. Though, she already felt cold and dark. Everything she thought that was going right, everything she thought she would finally get to keep, got snatched away at the tip of her fingers.

She wished she didn't hurt Lucky. At least then she'd have someone to talk to, someone to cuddle up against since now that the air was getting cold, and it made her shiver. Her body felt numb, but she could feel the wind begin to stir. It was definitely going to rain at the least.

She felt the see-saw shift and her head shot up in the direction. On the seat of the playground toy, a man with frizzy red hair starred at her. He looked weird and creepy and strangely familiar. Her hand curled into a fist, but he raised his hands in defense.

"Hey wait, easy. I just wanted to talk." He replaced his hands back on the bars of the see-saw. "You're that girl from the news report." As soon as those words left his lips, she stood up and began to walk away. "I don't believe them." Immediately she stopped.

"You don't?" Anya turned her head to look at him.

"Nope, I don't believe them one bit. You look two innocent for that. Like a clown." He smiled oddly. Yes, he was definitely a weird one. The clown bit made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Or, you know. Other innocent things."

"Now I remember. You're that guy from the jail cell right next to me. What was your name again?" She struggled to remember, but then it returned in a flash. "Hal."

"You and I are the same." Hal said and stood up, approaching her slowly. She high doubted they were the same, but listened anyways. "We are both a victim of Roxanne's reporting."

"What do you mean?" Anya knew that she had reported bad stories about Hal; after all he was a bad dude. But she couldn't wrap her head around how he was a victim.

"She made us both out to be villains, evil. But we're totally not. I'm a really nice guy. She just failed to get to know me." Hal's never ending smile began to sink into her brain like the smile of a mad man on a movie screen.

"I guess." She looked down and let the idea sink in.

"We could get them back you know." He finally began to reveal his true plan, but she held her hands up aggressively when he attempted to put an arm around her.

"How?" Anya was upset, but she didn't want to hurt them. That would just make those horrible rumors true.

"Just a little vandalism, harmless." He took a map out of his jacket and held it up to her. "All we need to do is find their hide out, and then we can leave them a message saying we are not evil." At this point, she let the anger towards them seep through as she pointed out on the map the Lair's location. If they weren't going to get hurt, the worse that could come out of it was she would go back to jail for disturbing the peace and they'd have a mess to clean up.

"It's there." She saw him mark it with an X then smile. "The go away graffiti marks the entrance." He nodded and noted that on the back then put the map away.

"I'll see you around, Anya." He turned and left just like that. She didn't know if he would ever contact her or if they would ever meet again. She was duped, no doubt. At that point, she didn't care and wasn't surprised. She took her hover board and continued toward the old stadium where she figured to spend the night.

* * *

Hal entered the limo and shut the door quickly. "I got it."

"Of course you did." Samuel took the map from him and grinned. "Good, now we know where they live."

"Why don't we just blow the thing up?" Hal raised his eye brow, leaning back against the seat.

"We want to make Megamind suffer remember. We want it to be slow and painful. Now that we know the location of their Lair, we can set our plan in motion." He placed the map on the chair and stared disapproving at Hal who was picking his nose. "_You are the first to go." _He thought as he knocked on the driver's window, signaling him to drive them home.

* * *

Megamind drove down the streets slowly looking at the streets for Anya. He had contacted Minion and Reena and told them to go searching as well. They took Roxanne's car and took the north side of the city.

"Where could she be?" She sighed and looked around sadly, looking for the wonderful familiar face. Roxanne desperately wanted to tell Anya she was sorry.

"Think where would a girl who spent her life alone spend her hours after thinking that the family that has been taking care of her has betrayed her?" Megamind shifted his eyes between the sidewalks, the street, and Roxanne.

"I don't know somewhere solitary. Somewhere dark and depressing where one could think." She answered, but honestly she wasn't sure. The storm clouds were making her nervous and the tension was making her twitch.

"That narrows it down to the south side, anything else?" He asked, but at that moment he slammed the brake. "She'll need somewhere to sleep tonight, but she'll want to see the sky despite the storm clouds." He knew too well the obsession they shared with the sky. Starry, sunny, or stormy, Anya and himself shared many hours in the observatory looking up at the sky.

"The broken down stadium." Roxanne shouted before he could finish, but he didn't mind. "They were working on that stadium for years and never finished it. The project was canceled and it was only half finished. The center if filled with concrete sewage pipes and who knows what else as storage for different projects."

"That's where she is, I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Review and keep eyes open. I'm going to try and get back on schedule. Thanks for waiting so long. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I had this completed for 3 days, except i didn't have the time to put it up. So here it is, chapter 11.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Anya was sitting in the stadium when it began to rain. Her hands working on a tetra coil built out of tin foil and spare parts from the junk yard. She could hear a car driving by outside the stadium right as the thunder began to crash through the empty sky.

She stood up abruptly trying to determine if the car was simply passing by or if had stopped. She wanted to run if there was any chance that it could be them. All of a sudden she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over her along with the rain. Anya began walking on the metal seat and tried stepping down to the center which couldn't be considered a field anymore while it was filled with every construction material possible.

When trying to stay focused on her tetra coil, she made a bad step and her foot slipped on the aluminum step. Anya fell hard, all the way down till her body finally got into one of the in between spaces. She flinched and finally opened her eyes. She found herself looking at the sky, her eyes twitching whenever she felt a rain drop come even close to her eye.

When she heard the footsteps, she mistook them for a headache forming in her temple. She sat up and saw Megamind inching towards her. He had his hands up when her eyes caught his figure.

"Wait Anya, I just want to talk." Mykael attempted to calm her down, but she growled as she made herself stand up to run.

"That's what they all say." Anya jumped the steps, knowing to well how dangerous it was to do so. As she slipped the last step, she caught herself and made a bee line toward the field. Her fingers clung to the tetra coil, but she was really trying to cling to her emotions. If she attempted to think about it, she'd know that her heart would crack and she would be unable to move.

Mykael was close on her heels trying to catch her, but she swiftly would change direction right before his fingers would grab her hood. Feeling her anger fuel her brain, she grabbed an iron bar in her palm and turned toward him.

"Whoa, wait now." He backed up from her, his hands out to defend himself.

"Get away from me!" Anya swung at him, not actually trying to hit him, but came pretty close. Every step towards him she took would lead him backwards towards the rows of seats. Before she knew it, she was yelling at him. Through the thunder she would scream words that she couldn't tell if they were curses or bad names. Finally, tears bursting from her eyes, she smacked the bar into his left shoulder causing him to stumble into the bleachers. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

When he keeled over, his face twisted in pain, she dropped the bar and began running into the maze of construction supplies. Mykael held his shoulder tightly, his teeth clenched tightly. One eye still open, watching Anya run away, while the other was shut tightly trying to keep tears from forming from the abrupt jolt of pain.

Anya ducked between stacks of wood and bricks. Her body trembled from adrenaline, anger, and sadness. She tried to think of what she said to him back there. What words she might have called him, then trying to determine if he truly deserved it.

Anya looked around the corner, but couldn't see Megamind. Though, when she went to try and sneak out toward the back entrance, she almost ran into Roxanne. However, Roxanne wasn't chasing her. She wasn't even paying attention to her. Anya was about to run past her to get out when she noticed her shaking.

The anger built up inside her drizzled away as with every crash of thunder, Roxanne shook and squealed. Anya starred at her, seeing her face with every flash of light. Roxanne's eyes squeeze shut, her fingers digging into her hair with her palms over her ears. Anya could hear Roxanne attempting to speak, but it was so tiny.

"A-Anya." Roxanne shook viciously when she heard another crash, but tried to get her words out quickly before Anya took off. "I-I didn't do it! I'm sorry what you went through, but I didn't do it! I was framed!" She screamed over the thunder.

As soon as Roxanne pushed out those words, she dropped to her knees into a wet puddle and crouched scared. Anya frowned and before her eyes, the anger was gone and was replaced with a sense of guilt.

"You were looking for me, in a thunder storm." Anya said dryly then dropped her head so she was looking at her shoes. "You're scared of thunder storms?"

"Terrified." Roxanne assured her, and then tried to make herself more adult like, with no success. Anya went up to the tiny form of Roxanne's body crunched up into a ball on the ground and tried to get her to stand. Roxanne at first refused, but then took Anya's hand and followed her. Anya brought them into the tunnel leading out of the stadium where the rain could not reach and the thunder was slightly muffled by the thick concrete.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Roxanne was leaned against the wall and attempted to catch her breath. "I was lost."

"I found you didn't I?" Roxanne brushed Anya's wet hair out of her face and finally regained her adult composure.

"I'm sorry I thought it was you." Anya began crying again, but this time they were childish tears. One's that were followed by hiccup like gasps and sorrow filled eyes.

"It's okay Anya." Roxanne knelt down to her level and pulled her in softly. "Shh, shh. It's okay." She patted her back gently and tried to calm down the crying.

Anya's arms draped around her shoulders, hugging Roxanne tightly hoping never to let go. Her crying became almost wailing which caused her to hide her face into the crook of Roxanne's neck. It was a good cry though. It was the type of crying that she needed. The crying she had been holding in for years along with all the pain she felt for being alone.

"R-Roxanne." She said between bouts of tears. "I-I hit Mykael with a steel bar." Anya almost began to cry harder when she realized she did a terrible thing. However, she calmed down when she heard Roxanne began to chuckle uncontrollably.

"He's a fast healer." Roxanne pulled her away for a second to look at her. "A steel bar?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tell him that." Roxanne smiled gently, trying to show it was still alright. The thunder cracked again, louder this time, in which Roxanne jumped.

"Are you really that scared?" Anya began to wipe her wet cheeks and red puffy eyes, softly giggling.

"Always have been since I was a kid, you must think it's silly huh?" Roxanne gave a crooked smile and shrugged.

"Can I show you something?" Anya rolled up her sleeves and tried smile back.

"Uh, sure?" Roxanne shook at the thought of going back out into the storm.

"I think you won't be scared anymore."

* * *

Roxanne sat in the rain with Mykael. After collecting him from the bleachers and a long moment of more tears and apologizes, they sat in the storm high up in the bleachers. She twitched next to him, feeling the urge to hide. He gripped her hand tightly; understanding her need to retreat, but Anya insisted they stayed to see this.

They were both very confused and curious. Anya did not explain much. Only that whatever she had planned might blow Roxanne's fear of thunder storms out of the water. They both began to notice a pattern of Anya's set up. What looked like mess of construction supplies now revealed a field of tetra coils positioned on top of variable sized structures. Anya was simply placing a few more in convenient locations around the arena. It was obvious that she had been working on this for a long time, before she met either of them.

When Anya was finally finished, she joined them along with a sound board under her arm. Mykael raised and eye brow at her, but she simply gave a large grin. She placed the board in front of her and turned it on, which caused a loud charging sound throughout the arena.

Roxanne cuddled closer to Megamind, getting even antsier with Anya than with the storm. Anya switched on a song that sounded a little familiar from the radio and then began to play with some of the switches on the sound board. Roxanne could see the lightning begin to come closer and closer until it was right outside the arena. She wasn't sure how this was supposed to help.

Her eyes shut responsively as she heard the thunder crash in tune with the lightning, feeling she might get struck, but was surprised when she didn't.

"Open your eyes Roxanne. You're missing it." Mykael hummed softly into her ear which convinced her to open her eyes. What she saw was so beautiful, so wonderful. Her heart that was beating so fast and so loud from her fear was becoming calm, her fear was dispersing.

The lightning was striking the coils in tune with the music. The thunder that was so scary before seemed to amplify the bass of the song tenfold allowing it to echo through the arena. Anya moved switches on the sound board and all of a sudden the lightning was striking the coils, giving off a brilliant light show.

Roxanne stood up and almost began to step closer, but then lightning stroke right above her head to a tetra coil that was placed behind them and she ducked back down. Though, was scared, more charged than anything. Soon, Anya changed the song and began singing with it. Just like the night they found her in the playground.

"So tell me what you want from here. Something that'll light those ears. Sick of all the insincere. I'm going to give all my secrets away." Anya got almost carried away with the song and fell back into the space between the seats.

"Anya." Roxanne whispered towards her, beneath the music.

"Yes?" Anya looked back at her, her fingers on the sound board.

"Thank You."

* * *

Alexander and Reena waited in the separate car outside of the arena. Seeing the odd activities with the lightning almost made them rush in to investigate, but they were under strict orders to remain in the car in case Anya ran out without Mykael and Roxanne.

He felt Reena tuck her face into his chest as they listened to the storm. She muttered something softly into his shirt, but he couldn't quite figure it out. It felt good to wear a shirt and to feel her so tightly against him. Regularly, in his previous form, it would be impossible. Now, it was like a dream became reality.

"Minion?" She said louder than before which made him flinch and look down at her.

"Yes, Miss Reena?" His head tilted a little so he could see her face. She removed her face from his chest and smiled at him.

"I like thunder storms." When she said that, he wondered slightly why it was relevant, if anything she was up to something.

"Really? Madame is terrified of them." He could feel her come closer in which he felt nervous and yet excited.

"You know why?" Reena brushed her lips against his which made him loose his formalities.

"Why is that Reena?" Minion tried to take her lips, but she teased him and moved them away from him.

"Because I always feel a mix of excitement and tranquility during a thunder storm." She almost giggled at the sight of Minion. He looked so frazzled and despite to taste her lips after she cruelly baited him with them.

"Is that so?" Alexander leaned forward with a jolt, but was surprised when she didn't back away, only let him take her lips.

The feeling of their lips crashing together was only the beginning of a blissful sensation. Soon, he could feel her teeth slightly grazed his bottom lip with every separation for air. It was a hungry kiss, yet a tamed one. Despite her attempt to make Minion loose complete control, she only got half way there. He was still gentle and yielding to any possibility of turning back.

Their kiss was abruptly interrupted by tapping on the door. They broke away and saw Roxanne smiling back at them. Reena could have sworn she heard Alexander growl under his breath as he rolled down the window.

"Nice job, look outs." Roxanne almost laughed openly at them.

"Did she slip pass us?" Alexander frowned realizing he totally forgot that they were there for a reason and were given a job.

"No, but I could see you were extremely alert." Roxanne nudged Minion's arm and smiled. "I'm just teasing you two."

"Then, you got her?" Reena sounded as if Anya were a criminal to catch which made Roxanne frown.

"No, she came back to us." Roxanne stuck her head out of there window and looked back at their car. Mykael was helping Anya into the car. "Let's go home."

* * *

Roxanne sat in the back with Anya, holding her tight as if she might slip away again. Anya, on the other hand, was fast asleep against her side. Mykael would peak in the rear view mirror every once and awhile to look at the two girls. Roxanne would smile at him then look down at Anya.

What she must have been though to totally distrust anyone. Roxanne began to finger though her long brown hair until they reached the Lair. Unfortunately, she realized they might have to wake up Anya to get her to bed. Megamind wouldn't have it though. His wounded shoulder and all, he picked up Anya from the car and began carrying her to her room.

"Mykael-" She went to stop him, but he smiled back at her which made her heart melt.

"You had a long day too. I'll meet you in the bedroom, okay?" He walked away from her before she could protest him over working his hurt shoulder. She sighed then began thinking of the cloud like mattress.

* * *

Minion walked her to her apartment then stopped short when they got to her door. Reena frowned and looked between the door and him.

"What's wrong?"

"I better get back. Sir and Madame, the way they are, they probably caught a horrible cold. And Anya, oh she must have the worst of it. If I don't make them soup, their colds will go untamed. And-"

"Minion, when have you ever just thought about yourself?" Reena frowned then leaned against her door. Alexander's fingers twitched, but he backed away towards the stairs. "Alexander."

"Yes?" He paused before going down the stairs though he knew he shouldn't.

"I could really use some company tonight." He bit his lip nervously. What was he supposed to say? No? Alexander turned back towards her and nodded softly.

"Alright." Reena let him in then shut the door behind them. Alexander looked around the apartment, feeling odd that this was the first time he had ever been in her apartment.

The set up was simple and somewhat of a mess. Signs of absence were apparent. It was obvious that when she was eating at the Lair, she was eating out. Empty boxes of Chinese take-out laid on the table and a pizza box in the garbage. He hadn't noticed how often they kept her from her home.

"Alexander." Reena whispered into his ear which sent shivers down his spine. "I-" She never got to finish. Alexander took Reena and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Slowly beginning to back up towards the couch, she giggled into his kiss.

* * *

Roxanne snuggled her head into Mykael's shirt as the sun's light abruptly awoke her. They were so tired the day before; it hadn't crossed their mind to set the alarm. She was atrociously late for work; she would have to call in sick.

After a few minutes of moping against her husband's form, she inched tiredly across the floor to the kitchen. Surprisingly, she didn't see Alexander/Minion in the kitchen making his omelets and coffee. Roxanne started the coffee pot then looked around. She was surprised not to find Anya out working on redrawing the plans she destroyed, OR SOMETHING.

Roxanne snuck into Anya's room and shook her shoulder gently. "Anya, wake up. It's time to face the day." Anya let out a pain aching groan then shook her head gently from side to side.

"I don't feel so good." She said while her fingers curled and uncurled against the sheets.

"Come now, I know you had a long day yesterday, but we have to face this new day with a smile." Roxanne left Anya in her room to get dressed into some of the clothes Minion made her. As she exited the bedroom, she ran straight into Megamind who clung to her tightly and kissed her cheek gently.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." He whispered so that Anya could not hear them. Roxanne giggled just as softly and pushed him away.

"At least let me get some coffee first." She managed to get to the kitchen even with him kissing her good morning every few seconds. While pouring them both a cup of coffee, she saw Anya walk in pain achingly slow. "Good Morning, sleepy head, sit down and we'll get some breakfast."

"You look pale Anya, you okay?" Megamind had gotten into his usual chair with his cup, watching Anya wobble in. At the second, her body was like spaghetti. Anya's legs collapsed beneath her, allowing the rest of her body to follow. "Anya!" Roxanne and he rushed over to where she laid on the floor.

"So hot." Anya groaned, shaking her head from hitting the floor. Roxanne placed a hand on her forehead and found it sizzling to the touch.

"She's burning up." Roxanna frowned and lifted her head up from the floor.

"I'll call Minion." Megamind stood up and got his phone, calling Minion from his speed dial. "Minion, it's an emergency."

* * *

**Next chapter will begin the big evil plan. Also, 10 virtual cookies to the person who guesses where the idea of the stadium came from. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Preview

Chapter 12

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne rushed Anya to the hospital, unable to get Minion to answer his phone. They made sure to leave plenty of messages. According to the doctors Anya was suffering from pneumonia, but Mykael insisted that they take care of her fever only so that Minion could give them his opinion when he got their messages.

Roxanne waited in the room with Anya when he went out to talk to the doctors. Anya tossed and turned under the blankets, but not from her overbearing fever. She was nervous being under hospital care and tried desperately to get Roxanne to let them go home.

"I'm fine now. I'm better, there's nothing wrong with me." Anya smiled and tried to get out of bed.

"No, no. Just wait. Megamind is going to make sure they only treat the fever, but we're going to wait here until Minion comes." Roxanne put a hand over her forehead and frowned trying to figure out if the fever was getting worse or just the same.

"But I hate these guys, there only here because they get better parking spaces at the grocery store." Anya stubbornly crossed her arms, but ran out of energy and leaned back into the pillows.

"Anya, they are good people. They try their hardest to make people get better." Roxanne looked out the door, finding Megamind still preoccupied with the doctor.

"He shouldn't be here." She coughed harshly and waved it off as choking on her spit.

"What do you mean by that? He cares about you, why wouldn't he be here?" Roxanne looked at her oddly as if what she said was defiant.

"He should be out protecting the city. This whole time he's been spending time with me and you, but the city needs him more. He should be out there, not here." Anya looked down and brushed her thumb on the blanket.

"You really look up to him, don't you?" Roxanne noticed her voice sounded questioning, as if she hadn't noticed it before.

"Of course, I always have. Even when I was in jail I looked up to him. Even more reason for him to be out helping the city. What about all those kids who are looking up to him? I can't be selfish, they need him too." Anya coughed again, this time in her blankets.

"Anya-"

"I hate that name. It's a stupid name, I'm not even part Russian." Anya sighed heavily and looked over at the window; the sun was high in the sky by now.

"Well, if you don't like that name then, what do you want to be called?" Roxanne folded her arms and watched Anya ponder over it, her eyes darting between corners of the room as if the answer was hidden in one of them. "Well?"

"Dawn." She muttered softly into the corner of her pillow then looked at Roxanne. "I like Dawn."

"Dawn, hmm." Roxanne thought over the name for a long moment. "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, it needs something."

"Like what?"

"A last name." She smiled softly. "I can't think of one, so I guess I'll just have to give you mine. Well, ours." She looked over at Mykael who was listening, standing in the door way.

"Dawn Pierce, I like it." He laughed and joined them, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You mean."

"Is it okay if we adopt you, Dawn?"

* * *

Alexander rushed to try and get his shoes and jacket on. He just got the message about Anya and it was already late. Minion began to think of millions of stern words to say to sir when get got to the hospital and yet they all dissolved into guilt. It was his fault after all. If they didn't bring her to that rubbish hole called a hospital who knows what might have happened.

Reena watched him struggle in concern. He insisted she stay here and wait to visit Anya later. However, she managed to distract him quite a bit with requests. "Tell her I hope she feels better." "Make sure you call me when you know what's wrong." "Take care of her."

All of them were followed by a kiss and an "I will." When he finally got out of the apartment and rushed down the stairs, he turned off his holo-watch and got in the car. Before leaving, he noticed a shadow on the far side of the street. Unable to pay much attention, he turned on the cars invisibility and sped off.

* * *

Hal held the gun in his hand shakily. He had never committed a crime at gun point. He felt so vulnerable and unsure. He advanced towards the small apartment after the car went speeding down the street. Hal crept up the stairs to the apartment number he was told was the correct one by Samuel himself. He knocked on the door multiple times to seem urgent, as if Minion had forgotten something and returned. When the girl opened the door she gasped.

"Reen-bean, how's life treating you? May I come in? Thanks." Hal pointed his gun at her which forced her to back up into the apartment. "I was hoping you could do something for me, don't tell my boss now." He made sure to stage a solo act.

"Yeah right I'd do anything for you." Reena growled at him, but Hal shook his head.

"It won't be much, trust me. This way." He grabbed her arm and forced her to a chair in the kitchen. "Where do you keep your duct tape?"

* * *

Samuel watched what was left of the brain bots retreat from the Lair out to the distress call. Soon, he inched forward into the base with success. He walked lightly in case of an alarm or trap, but it seems that they lacked setting either before rushing off to the hospital. He stepped into the astound genius' workshop and began pulling things apart.

Samuel opened drawers, opened boxes, hacked computer files, until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the fuser gun in his arms and tilted it towards the ceiling, being careful not to set it off. The golden liquid inside reflected on his skin as he grinned at it. After examining it to make sure it was the real deal, he retreated out of the Lair into his car.

"Driver, we have one more thing to pick up. Head towards the hospital, but keep a low profile."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Apologizes are in order. I only have a preview for you. Yes, I know. I'm a procrastinator, I'm to busy, I'm lazy. But Imma working on it! T^T**


End file.
